Inescapable Love
by edmac
Summary: Octavia has been captured and is the only person that can save her clan from being annihilated by the Commander, Lexa. In an AU where the Commander, Octavia, and Lincoln are in a love triangle, Octavia must decide between love or protecting her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This will be my first fan fiction I have ever written. I rated it M for future chapter and I will be listing possible trigger for future chapters as well. I really encourage you all to review and let me know if I should continue this story. Please forgive any grammar errors and I hope you will enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

EM ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the majority of these character or 100. Which by the way is awesome!

* * *

Ch. 1 ALONE

Her eyes were closed and her head hung low. She could hear the soft thumps in the background. Where was she? She must be alive because her head would pulse with pain. She slowly started to recognize the soft thumps of the horse's hooves in front of her. She could feel her feet were moving slowing forward, and with the occasional tug at her wrists she kept a steady pace. Opening the only eye that wasn't swollen, she was blinded by the bright sun. Unable to shield her eyes with her hands, she looked down at her tightly tied wrists. Her eyes grew in horror. She was captured.

The last thing she remembered was the battle. People were killing each other left and right. She also remembered the exact moment she froze during that chaos. It was when she saw those eyes. Those sharp green eyes radiating hate as she swung her sword cutting down anyone in her way. It was the Commander, their leader. Her face was covered in war paint and blood. It made her eyes look dark with bloodlust. Even in her manic state her beauty was surreal. Then everything went black.

She didn't know how long she had been walking, but her head was throbbing with each step. The forest around her pasted by in a green blur. Looking around, her captors were mostly shabby men. They ignored her as they all walked along the path. She worried about her brother and her clan. Had they survived? Were they victorious against this savage army? What were they going to do to her as their captive? She shook her head trying the get the thoughts out.

They finally reached the outskirts of a large city. There were tents of furs everywhere. As they got deeper into the city small building began to emerge, but it wasn't anything impressive. The people looked barbaric, dirty, and there were weapons everywhere. These barbarians were her enemy. They were the people who savagely murdered her people. She could only look at them with disgust. The two clans were polar opposites from each other. These forest people were more primal and aggressive, while her people were more diplomatic. When they first arrived they didn't know these lands were occupied. They only settled near the river that had brought them there. Her clan was only looking for more fertile lands and a better life. Then the Forest People attacked destroying their settlement and almost leaving them without anything. They never knew why they attacked or why this war was started, but all her clan could do was fight to survive.

They escorted her inside a large stone building. Inside the building was dark and musty. The walls were lined with torches and doors. It was a prison. They stopped her in front of a large wooden door with a small opening eye level. As they grabbed her by the back of her arms they cut her hands free and threw her into the cell roughly. She was so fatigued she didn't have the strength to stop her body from hitting the floor hard. She couldn't even get up. The only light that illuminated the room came from the small opening the guards used to watch her through. She crawled towards the farthest wall. Using the little strength she had she propped herself up against the wall, curling her knees into her chest. Tears started to stream down her face. "What am I going to do?" she said to herself. She then fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

End of chapter notes: So there it is! Thrown into a war without knowing the cause or even knowing each other! This was just a little back story. I know it was short, but hopefully it might have pique the interest of a few. So please review comment and let me know is it worth continuing?

EM ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: I felt Ch 1 was a little too short for an honest opinion if I should continue so I went ahead and loaded Ch 2. Hope you all enjoy!

EM ;)

* * *

Ch. 2 THE HEALER

She was woken by the sound of the wooden door opening. She cringed at the light that entered the cell. A dark young man entered with a tray of items. He looked different from the rest. He was clean and well maintained. A shadow of bristles lined his jaw and his head was shaven except for the very short Mohawk he had. His tight shirt displayed his powerful muscles underneath. His strong arms were decorated with hypnotizing tattoos that she couldn't tear her eyes off of. He walked in carefully. His cautious eyes watched her while she still sat on the floor against the wall. Her arms covered her body protectively. She had her face fixed at a glare as he walked towards her with what seemed like medical supplies. He kneeled slowing as he started to inspect her body. He must be some type of healer is what she concluded. "Do you treat all your prisoners this nicely?" It was meant to be a snarky remark, but it came out just about a whisper. He continued to inspect her as if she hadn't spoken. He dipped a small cloth into a bowl of water and slowly moved towards her injured arm. She quickly reacted by swatting his hand away. "Don't touch me." She growled at him. He then grabbed her arm and started to clean her wound a little more forceful, ignoring her. She then raised her free arm to strike him, but he quickly grabbed it before it made contact. In a stale mate there was nothing she could do, but look into his eye. His dark brown eyes were soft and caring, even though his exterior looked so harsh. "You're lucky it's me and not Gus. He wouldn't take you attitude so leniently." His face inched closer to hers. She could feel his light breaths on her face. "Please let me just help you and I'll leave." She nodded as he released her arm. She studied him carefully as he cleaned and bandaged her wounds. He could easily overpower her if he wanted to, but he didn't. Something about how gentle his hands were made her feel safe with him.

Soon after he left a strong intimidating woman barges in. Catching her off guard she stood up quickly to defend herself. The apathetic woman walks towards her and without hesitation grabs her face. Even though she tried to get out of the woman's grip it was futile. The woman was too strong. She had short curly hair. Her dark brown eyes matched her skin and her body was decorated with scars. She was a well-seasoned warrior. Trying her best not to show the fear she felt in the pit of her stomach, she gave the woman an icy stare. "Are you Octavia Blake, sister of your leader, Bellamy Blake?" She blinked in confusion. How did they know who she was? She used her strongest voice and answered "Yes I am." That's all it took for the woman to release her face and walk out as quickly as she had came in. She sat back down not understanding how they knew her. Yes, her people loved and respected her. She was a great warrior and leader, but how did _they_ know her. Her worries soon melted away as she closed her eyes trying to forget the nightmare she was living.

Since that day no one else visited her. She got use to the routine of guards sliding her food and water without a word. At least she felt some comfort when the healer would check up on her. She would try to fight the smile when she would see him. She would look away quickly when he would touch her skin, trying to hide her blush. He was always so gentle with her. He never spoke, but his eyes said everything. He cared about her.

Today she would take a big risk; she would ask the healer to tell her why she was here. Maybe he would tell her to calm her nerves, but he could also remain silent like all the other days. She stood up and started pacing the length of her cell weighing all the outcomes. She quickly turned to the door when she heard the familiar sound of it being open.

* * *

End of Chapter Notes: Please Review! Tell me what you think!

EM ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hello again! This next chapter has some triggers. Reference to rape, but not in detail and also torture. Please read with caution each only last a few sentences. Please enjoy and have a great day!

EM ;)

* * *

 **Ch. 3 REVELATION**

 **The Healer's POV (Point Of View)**

He walked into the girl's cell confidently. He knew Octavia wouldn't attack or hurt him. He had somehow gotten her to trust him. He was now glad the Commander had ordered him to treat her. She was extremely beautiful and he would be lying if he said he hadn't caught himself staring at her a few time. Well more than a few times. She was athletic and for a girl quite strong. Her beautiful gray eyes were more captivating than any of her other features. Aside from her beauty he had grown quite fond of the brunette the short time they had spent together. As he got his bearings again he was surprised to see the girl pacing and looking at him as if she had something to say.

"What's your name?" she whispered softly looking towards the door. He only glanced at the door when he answered quietly as well.

"Lincoln."

"Lincoln please tell me why I'm here." She had a pleading expression on her face that looked quite cute to him.

"Because of whom your brother is." He didn't see a reason to lie to her, so he decided to be truthful. "Your people lost the battle soon after you were captured. Last I heard he was here to negotiate surrender in exchange for you." He watched her slowly lower herself to the ground. Her expression was blank in shock.

"We lost and because I was captured he's giving up?" Her face showed a mixture of emotions, but it finally settled on deep sadness.

"Yes." He watched as she just sat there lifeless. He felt really awful for the brunette. She was just another casualty in the Commander's plot for revenge.

 **Flashback**

When they first encountered the Boat People the Commander wanted nothing to do with them, but Costia, her novice, was excited to meet the foreigners. Her eagerness matched her curiosity. She pleaded with the Commander to let her visit them and how she was sure they were peaceful, but the Commander, being cautious, forbade her from talking to them. The more Costia watched them the more she was captivated by them. She knew they could become allies to help the Commander. Costia was young and somewhat naïve around strangers and the Commander had always been watchful over her, but one day, going behind the Commander's back, Costia snuck out of the city to meet two men who seemed to be exploring the forest. Costia was always admired for her beauty and they could only assume after watching the beautiful blonde walk up to them, that their lust over powered them. They left the poor girl severely beaten and had even raped her. She managed to muster the strength to reach the city. When the Commander finally reached her side in the healing room, she cradled Costia into her chest wrapping her arms protectively around her. As Costia looked softly into the Commander's eyes she placed her small hand on the Commander's check. Brushing a stray tear she quietly pleaded "please… please don't be angry my love." As her hand fell we all knew Costia had died from her injuries. Even though all the healers tried their best, there was just too much damage to save her. The Commander just held her in disbelief for a few moments then slowly lowering her body onto the cot she was on. Within minutes she had assembled a mass of warriors to hunt down the men who did this to Costia. It didn't take long to find them and give them the worst punishments known to the clan, Lingchi (Death by a thousand cuts). Each member of the hunting party grabbed a dagger and slowly sliced the flesh of the criminals, till either they died from blood loss or there was no more flesh to cut. This form of punishment was not only slow but caused excruciating pain. It lasted well into the night and was supervised by the Commander herself till both men were dead. Not believing these death were enough to compensate for the loss of Costia, the Commander gave into her rage and gave the order to attack the new settlers. They raided the village mercilessly and killed many people before they drew back. This attack led to the constant fighting between the clans. Both sides were fueled by anger and grief making this war seem never ending. A war that would not end till one side was dead.

 **End of Flashback**

His attention was brought back to reality when he felt a soft hand on his. "Are they going to execute me?" He knew his commander would kill her just to hurt Bellamy. He knew how badly she wanted to inflict the pain that was caused to her.

"I don't know Octavia." He pulled her slowly into his chest. At first he felt her hesitate, but then she leaned in, her hands clenched on his shirt, as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I'll find a way to protect you. I promise Octavia." This was the second time her name left his lips and it tasted so sweet. How could he, in such a short time, have fallen for a girl he barely knew, so hard he was willing to betray his Commander.

 **Octavia's POV**

After Lincoln left it took the rest of the day and night to get over the shock of events. She waited anxiously for Lincoln to return. They had so much to talk about, especially that hug they shared, and did he really mean that promise? When she heard the door open it wasn't Lincoln who walked in. Those familiar eyes stared at her from the doorway. Fear struck down to her core. The Commander stood strong and stoic in front of her. She wore black leather armor that showed not only her well-defined figure, but also the strength she possessed. Thick black fur was draped over her shoulders and her wavy brown hair hung loosely around her. It made her look ferocious. Those piercing green eyes only added to her wild look. She didn't realize she was holding her breath till she felt the burn in her lungs. She quickly let it go and tried to compose herself quickly. The Commander walked proudly towards her. "Octavia do you love your people? Your brother?"

"Of course!"

The Commander nodded knowingly. "You know, seeing your brother kneeling before me begging for your life and the life of his people showed me that maybe he was capable of being a worthy leader, especially when he offered his head to end this war." Her eyes grew in shock. Had her brother really gotten himself killed just to save his clan, to save her? "But I told him I didn't want his life. Instead, I wanted something else, well someone else. I told him in exchange for peace I wanted you." The Commander's stare intensified as she looked at Octavia in the eyes. "But he refused. So that's why I'm here. If it were up to you would you stay to save his life?" How was she supposed to answer that? It was either her life or the life of her brother; the brother that had protected her all the years of her life. She stood silently for a few moments.

"Yes, I promise to stay in exchange for the lives of my clan, and my brother." It was her turn to sacrifice herself for her brother. She knew it would take a lot for her brother to agree to let her go especially after their parents had died, but it had to be done.

"Good, because if he refuses me again, or you leave this city I will hunt down every last one of your people and kill them with my own hands." The look in the Commander's eyes made the threat really sink in and Octavia knew her fate was set. She would have to stay to save her family.

* * *

End of Chapter Notes: So for the most part everything is set! Whats going to happen to Octavia! The Commander wants her, but obviously so does Lincoln, but who will Octavia want? Or who will she choose? So many emotions when I wrote this! Till next time.

EM ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 NEW BEGINNING

As she stood in front of the Commander trying to digest what she must do a thin blonde girl stepped in. She looked younger than Octavia and her big blue eyes were childlike and innocent. It appeared she was holding clothes as she stood behind the Commander.

"Tonight I have prepared a feast for my guests. This is Meka she has served me well for many years; she will now be serving you." Meka bowed respectfully and stepped towards her. Meka's aura was calming and sweet, just like her smile. "You will no longer be a prisoner Octavia. Meka will help you learn our ways and customs. If you need anything please ask her."

Octavia stepped forward to question the commander, but Meka politely stopped her and shook her head.

"I'll take good care of her Commander," Meka called as the Commander turned to walk away. The commander then stopped at the doorway turning her face slightly towards them.

"Think about your people Octavia. I'll see you tonight." With that, she left. Octavia had been so awe struck by the commander she didn't realize she was still staring at the door. Meka startled her when she began speaking to her.

"Don't let her intimidate you; I've known her since we were children. She may look like a merciless tyrant, but she is truly a great leader and a wonderful person. Being the leader her people need comes with a price. I just hope someone can break through those walls she has set around herself and love her for her true self. Even though she believe she must sacrifice everything for the good of her people, she needs to learn that her happiness is also worth fighting for. So she believes in you staying here with us will bring peace back to our lands."

Octavia couldn't help but throw a glare at her. "By _forcing_ me to stay." Octavia corrected. Instead of getting angry with Octavia, Meka just smiled as she finished tying a bow under Octavia chin that held the cloak to her body.

"There are things I will let the Commander tell you, but this is more than keeping you as a trophy."

Octavia finally started to inspect what she had on. It was a beautiful green satin cloak with a silver trim and lace that matched her eyes. Meka finished adjusting the cloak around Octavia's body and placing the hood over her head. It had piqued Octavia's curiosity how the Commander could be so ruthless and downright scary but be so loved by her subject. Is there another side to the Commander she didn't see.

As Meka escorted her out of the prison into the streets, all eyes were on them, but instead of the hatred, she expected she saw excitement. Groups of girls and women would whisper and giggle as she walked by. "What's all that about?" She asked Meka as she nodded towards the giggling girls.

Meka smiled gently "There have been rumors about the Commander stealing away a beautiful princess to keep the beauty for herself. They aren't wrong, are they?" Meka gave her a small mischievous smirk, but Octavia's face was full of shock. They couldn't possibly mean her. She always knew she was pretty and her family had always been in roles of leadership, but she was no beautiful princess.

"I'm no princess or beauty."

"Try to give yourself some credit Miss. We have all heard the stories of the beautiful Warrior Princess that fights alongside her men." At the statement, Octavia blushed. Her brother had told her countless times to stay out of the fight and stay protected in the settlement, but how could she abandon her family. After her parents passed away the clan adopted the two siblings and they were never hungry or without love. When Bellamy had asked for the citizens to help protect their families she too took up arms. The entire clan was her family, and like her parents before her, she would fight to the death to protect them.

On the other hand, people like Meka, or Lincoln made her wonder what was so different between the two clans. Both of them respected and never mistreated her, neither did the people they pass, so why did she hate them so much to begin with? Maybe her enemy isn't as savage as she had come to believe. Maybe they could live together peacefully.

Just as she was finishing her thoughts she was standing in front of a large castle. How had she missed it? She glanced all around and noticed how the tall trees seemed to cover it and protect it. They then entered through a large set of doors, and inside the castle was breathtaking. The high ceilings, the beautiful sculptures, and artwork that decorated the halls were beyond beautiful and so elegant.

The castle was so big she had lost her sense of directions after Meka had led her down so many hallways and turns. Octavia could easily get lost, but Meka suddenly stopped at a door quietly opening it. The room was huge! It had a large bed, a small sitting area, and even dressers and mirrors! In the corner, she could see a beautiful fireplace with a painting of a landscape above it. The room was decorated in golds, reds, and whites. She walked towards a dresser cautiously opening one of the drawers to see that it was full of clothes.

"Those are gifts from the Commander."

She hadn't noticed Meka standing behind her looking down at the clothes with her. It was like nothing she had ever had before. How could the Commander give her gifts? Her thoughts were interrupted again.

"Miss please rest. Tonight will be very eventful and you need your strength. I'll be back in a few hours to help you get dressed."

Octavia just nodded, walking towards her new bed. It was a large bed with a beautiful red and golden tapestry comforter. Four large posts reached the ceiling from the frame and loosely white veil hung from them. She ran her hands through her hair as she laid down on the soft bed. Anxiety started to weigh on her until her head hit the pillow and her body melted into the sheets. The bed was so soft and inviting that it didn't take long for her worries to drift away as she fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5. THE COMMANDER**

 **(The Commander's POV)**

"Lexa can you really do this?" Lexa was pacing in her study trying to get her thoughts together. She was a powerful leader, warrior, and everyone respected her, so why was she questioning her actions now. Was she afraid of Octavia? Was she afraid of Bellamy? Lexa shook her head. Of course, she wasn't. Maybe the thought of being close to Octavia scared her. She was the strongest warrior in all the clans. She had the title of Commander, but a mere girl could make her tremble was baffling.

Her heart started racing again thinking about Octavia, but at the same time, it ached to think about what lead her to this. They may have murdered her lover, Costia, but what she did cross a line. She attacked and killed innocent people out of rage.

She had never planned on hurting them when she first saw them step on her shores. They looked peaceful and happy. She remembered seeing children running and playing in the water, parents slowly building their homes. It was easy to just to let them settle then send an ambassador to negotiate, but Costia was impatient. Lexa wanted to observe them a little longer, but after watching Costia's life fade from her eyes, she broke. Since then she was blinded by rage and grief.

The war had been relentless for many months, and she could have easily continued this war until every last one of them was dead, but that one battle changed everything, that girl changed everything. Now the death of all her lost men, all the people she killed with her own hands weighed heavily on her, she knew she had to stop this. She wanted to stop this… for Octavia.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

The air was nipping at her nose as she rode her horse into battle. The mist of red as she took the heads and limbs of her enemy decorated her face. All she could think is "This is for you Costia. I will make them pay!" But then someone caught her eyes, a single girl standing in the middle of the battle and her beautiful gray eyes staring right into hers.

They were Costia's eyes.

She halted her horse and dismounted quickly. She couldn't believe Costia was alive. Were these past months just a horrible dream? She started running towards Costia swinging her sword at anyone who dared stand between her and her lover. Just as she was getting close she saw one of her warriors hit her hard over her head and as the girl staggered he gave her a knockout punch to the face. In disbelief, she saw him raise his weapon to give the girl the finishing blow to end her life. She quickly yelled as she reached out for Costia, "STOP!" He had quickly recognized his Commander's voice and put his weapon down as he stepped aside. She quickly looked around for any other danger when she saw the enemy was retreating, but before she could reach her lover she heard a young man's voice scream, "Octavia!" She saw Bellamy, the very intellectual leader of the Boat People, being dragged away by his men. She wondered why he called Costia by a different name.

When she finally reached Costia something was terribly wrong. Her hair was not the dirty blonde she had woken up to so many times, but instead a beautiful brown. Full of anger and loss again she pulled out her dagger. She bent down, turning the imposter's body over, setting her dagger on the girl's throat.

How could she have mistaken this imposter for her lover? Just as she was about to slit her throat the girl's eyes opened slowly.

In the same pleading voice Costia had used the day she died, the girl begged "…Please…Don't…" As the words left her mouth she was unconscious again. That voice, those eyes flickered something in her heart. Lexa lowered her dagger. She wanted to hold the girl to her chest and unlike Costia, protect and save her. She then stood up masking her feelings.

"Tie her up! She's coming with us as our captive!" she turns to face her exhausted men. "We won this battle! Soon we will win this war! Let us return home to our families for now!" She raised her arm in triumph as her men cheered. They hadn't been home in over a month and their tired faces were excited and relieved as they began packing and getting ready to return home. She turned to the barely conscious girl as they tied her to a horse. Her heart began to beat a little faster, she turned to head back to her horse. All Lexa could do to keep herself from running to the girl was to soothe herself with a small whisper. "She's safe. She's safe and I'll keep her safe."

A few days after the battle, safe within the walls of her castle, she still didn't know what to do with her captive. Indra her second in command had verified that she was Bellamy's sister, Octavia. Octavia was the Princess everyone spoke of and a very important figure to her clan. Her advisors wanted to execute the girl to prove their power and dominance over the other clan, but Lexa couldn't. Secretly she had promised to protect her. Why? She didn't really know, but it was what her heart kept telling her to do.

Soon the answer came to her in the form of Bellamy. He had come to her city seeking an audience with her. She admired his courage to come to her unarmed. He ended up surprising her, even more, when he got down on his knees and begged her for forgiveness. He offered his head to end this war in return for the safety of his clan and sister. Lexa's men and advisors stared at her. She knew they wanted her to accept the offer, but would it really end the war or would his clan seek vengeance for their leader's death as she had for Costia's? Then the idea hit her. They wouldn't attack her people if Bellamy's beloved sister was a part of it. A smile spread across Lexa's face.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

A soft knock brought her back to reality. She walked over to her desk taking a seat in the large wooden chair when the raspy voice of her second came from the other side of the door.

"May I enter Commander?"

"Yes, Indra." Indra was not one for idle chit chat so as expected she went straight to the point.

"Why have you decided to marry that girl?"

"Are you asking as my best friend or as my second?"

"Your friend Lexa."

"Like I told the Advisors it's the only way to save my people."

"Lexa I understand arranged marriages have been done before in the past, but you and I both know that is not all of it. I saw how you looked at her. You stopped the battle when the day before you would have chased them down. Tell me what does she really mean to you?"

Lexa sighed leaning back into her chair.

"I don't know Indra. Something about her draws me to her. She makes my anger and sorrow wash away. She is also my chance to stop all this madness. If that means submitting myself to this marriage to bring peace, I will."

"Just know you can fool the advisors, but you can't fool your best friend," Indra smiled warmly. A smile Lexa hardly ever saw on her friend's face. "Well, you still have to get Bellamy to agree. From what I heard and seeing how she tried to stand up to me, I believe she will make a great Heda." She bowed and left Lexa sitting in her study.

"Heda?" Heda meant leader and it was a title bestowed to the wives of commanders. In her land wives weren't objects at the side of commanders, but carefully chosen to help lead the clans as an equal to the commander. Heda brought peace and balance to the Commanders valor and strength. Could Octavia really be the peace she needed in her life, the balance her people needed to feel safe again?

* * *

End of Chapter Notes: I know I changed up a few things! Please forgive me! I couldn't help it! I just wanted Octavia to be more than just a wife. So please forgive the use of titles I have changed.

em ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** Things are getting heated up! Feeling are starting to get conveyed. What will happen to Octavia in this fog of confusion? Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 6. THE PROPOSAL**

 **Octavia's POV**

Meka had come just like she had said and was helping Octavia get dressed for the feast. She was wearing a very beautiful green dress with silver specks of sequences. Her hair was combed and arraigned beautifully around her shoulders. Like an artist working on a painting Meka worked to bring out the best features of Octavia's face. She hardly recognized herself when she glanced at the mirror. Her eyes were sharp and her gray eyes seem to glow. Meka had been talking about how great the Commander was and how she was caring and loving even before becoming Commander. She learned that the Commander had to be the best warrior in the clan and was appointed by the people. Maybe if Octavia talked to the Commander she could convince her to let her and her clan go. If she really was everything Meka was telling her she would have mercy on them, on her. She looked over to Meka as she finished arranging the dress.

"Could I speak to the Commander in private before the feast?" Meka looked surprised but none the less nodded and led her down the hall to a study. Inside the Commander stood in her elegant black leather armor, but with white fur draped over her shoulders and a red sash across her body. She looked amazing and still a bit intimidating. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she stared out the window.

"Commander?" The Commander turned around and Octavia saw her physically flinch at the sight of her. The Commander quickly composed herself and her stoic face returned.

"You look lovely Octavia. Did you like your gifts?"

"Yes, thank you Commander, but I wanted to talk to you. I don't think I can do this." Octavia blushed as she started ranting. "I promise I'll make Bellamy keep his promises and end this war, but I can't stay here. I can't…."

While she was lost in her rant she didn't notice the Commander come closer to her. Her eyes were filled with wanting. Octavia didn't expect the Commander to grab her by the back of her neck and press their lips together. She was surprised at first, but soon her lips started moving on their own matching the movements of the Commander. A warming feeling ran through her core as the Commander's hands lightly gripped her waist drawing Octavia closer her. A soft moan escaped her lips. Her body was beginning to heat up when a firm knock caused her to jump away from the Commander. The Commander calmly walked to the door and opened it without revealing Octavia in the room.

"Yes?"

"It's time Commander."

"Thank you I'll be there shortly." As she adjusted her outfit her eyes locked with Octavia's. When were the Commander's eyes so beautiful, so soft?

With a smile she began to speak, "I'll send Meka to escort you to the dining hall. I enjoyed our little talk my soon to be Heda." Octavia's cheeks burned with a blush as the Commander stepped out.

"What the hell just happened?!" She said out loud to herself. Just as she was gathering herself someone quickly enter the room.

"Lincoln?"

"She didn't hurt or threaten you?" He said frantically as he inspected her. Her cheeks heated up again thinking about the kiss they shared.

"No."

"Good I found out her plans for you." His eyes looked saddened. "She is going to force you to marry her. She is going to use you to keep your people in check. I promised I would protect you and I will." He was holding her hands now. His gentle thumbs rubbed circles on the top of her hands. The look he gave her was full of determination. "I'm going to get you far away from here. I'll protect you as long as I'm breathing. I have supplies and a couple of horses hidden right outside the castle. All the guards are at the dining hall, so no one will see us leave."

For a second freedom sounded sweet. But as he turned to the door still holding one of her hands she pulled away. He turned back around and his eyes looked so hurt.

"I can't…"

His eyes looked so caring so loving into hers. She couldn't say the words. She couldn't tell him she had to stay. She watched as he inched forward slowly pressing his lips against hers sending lightning through her skin. The kiss only lasted seconds but had made a deep impact on her.

"Octavia I love you. Please let me save you from her. Leave with me."

His eyes were pleading. She couldn't help but step forward kissing him deeply, laying her hands on his cheeks. His strong arms wrapped slowly around her waist. She wanted time to stop at that very moment. She hoped the decision she was making was the right one.

* * *

 **End Notes:** Whoah! kissing two people the same day! Who will Octavia choose? Will she run away with Lincoln or stay to protect her family? Lexa's threat was very real and Octavia knows that, so what will she do? Till next time my friends

EM ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**CH. 7 DECISIONS**

 **Lexa's POV**

As Lexa left her study she couldn't help but lean against the closed door, her left hand over her chest. What had she just done? Her heart was still beating hard and her breaths were ragged. How could Octavia affect her so much to lose control over her emotions? Octavia was so beautiful and she knew the green dress she had picked out would fit her perfectly. She looked nothing like the girl she met in the prison. She looked refined, elegant, a beautiful woman who Lexa just wanted to touch. Who Lexa did touch and if she wasn't mistaken Octavia liked Lexa touching her.

She lightly touched her lips. She could still feel and smell Octavia on her. Everything about that girl drove Lexa crazy. She shook her head composing herself and headed towards the dining hall.

When she reached the dining hall she saw Meka waiting patiently by the door. Her face was full of worry. She looked up to see Lexa walking towards her.

"Commander." She said with a slight bow. Lexa smiled sweetly at her subject. Even after such a short time the blonde was already worried for Octavia. She was right to choose Meka to serve her and for some reason, Octavia did that to people. They easily trusted her and cared for her. She saw it in the eyes of Lincoln, her personal healer and one of her most trusted friend.

"Don't worry Meka. I didn't get upset with her. In fact, we had a nice chat." She touched her lips again with a small smirk. "She is waiting for you in the study, but don't bring her just yet. I don't want her getting upset with the negotiations. If everything works out like it should I'll tell her myself. For now please take her to that special place and wait for me to return. You are dismissed."

"Yes Commander" Meka walked away with a small bow and a warm smile.

 **Octavia's POV**

Lincoln was holding her warmly in his strong arms. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't stop it. She removed her lips from his and looked into his eyes. She knew she had feelings for him too, but what about the kiss she had just shared with the Commander? Lexa's beautiful eyes flashed in her mind and how soft and lovingly they looked at her. She was torn in two. But this wasn't about her or whom she cared about. It was about her people and her brother. Their lives were on the line with every decision she made. She couldn't betray them just for her own selfish needs. She already knew her decision when she kissed him. She pushed him away from her slowly. "I'm sorry Lincoln, but no matter how I feel I cannot leave. I have to stay for my people and do what I must do to protect them. Please, Lincoln, leave before someone catches you here." Just as she said those last words the door began to open. Lincoln quickly jumped behind the opening door to get out of sight. "Miss? The Commander told me you were here."

"Ah yes! I was waiting for you!" Octavia's voice was a little too high as she tried hard not to sound too surprised. She then rushed Meka out the doorway she just came through and closing the door behind her.

"I was ordered to take you somewhere. Well, it's more of a surprise from the Commander. Please follow me." Meka said cheerfully. Octavia felt slightly relieved knowing Meka probably didn't see anything,

"What about my brother and all the negotiations?"

"Let the Commander handle that. She will come get us when its time and everything will be ok." Meka smiled warmly again patting her hand. She followed Meka down the hall only barely glancing back towards the study. She hoped Lincoln was able to escape without being seen.

"Right through here Miss." As she walked through an archway she entered a beautiful atrium. There were so many flowers of all different colors and a statue of the Commander in the middle holding a sword in her hand.

"Wow, this place is beautiful."

"This is where the Commander comes to reflect. It is one of her most prized possessions, and she was willing to share it with you." Meka's voice was soft and soothing as she spoke of the Commander.

"Is that a statue of the Commander?"

"Yes, it is. It's a statue that signifies a very important day. The day she brought peace to all our lands for future generations to come, but I will let her tell you the story."

Octavia started looking through the flowers as Meka followed her silently. Octavia wasn't accustomed to always having someone by her side, but it was slightly comforting. She knew she would never be alone again. As she walked saw a few benches towards the North side of the atrium. Still slightly tired she decided to sit on a bench looking and smelling the beautiful flowers at her side. This place really did bring peace and comfort. If she was going to force herself to stay here at least she had a few places she could feel safe. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

 **Lexa's POV**

She prepared herself mentally before entering the dining hall. She knew she must seem fearless and strong in the face of her enemy and the advisors. She walked in confidently seeing Bellamy sitting by his second, Finn. They both rose to greet her. As she sat at the small table, her second to her right and two advisors to her left, she knew this would be it. She had to ensure the safety of her people and convince Bellamy to see it her way.

Even if she just wanted to stop this war she couldn't, or at least her advisors wouldn't let her. They wanted someone to be held accountable. If Bellamy could see that this was the safest way to guarantee everyone's safety, no one else has to die.

"Please be seated."

Bellamy and Finn both sat across from her.

"Bellamy this will be our last meeting and your last chance to convince me why I shouldn't just annihilate your people and save myself all this trouble."

She knew she sounded harsh, but she had to sound like a worthy and strong leader in front of her advisors. Even though it seems like the Commander is in control she was an elected leader. Her strength and wisdom won the favor of her people, but showing weakness could easily remove her from power. If she were removed they would surely execute Octavia and continue this senseless war. How had she started all this without thinking of the consequences? After coming to her senses she refused to allow anyone else to die. Costia's words rang clear in her head now. Costia didn't want her death to be avenged. She wanted the commander to forgive the settlers and strive for peace because Costia better than anyone knew the fragile position of the Commander. She would have rather die than see Lexa dishonored.

To be removed as Commander meant to be removed from this world. A new Commander can only be chosen when the previous Commander had passed away and their spirit found a new vessel. That would leave the advisors in power till the new Commander was found.

"I hope we can come to an agreement." Bellamy's eyes were focused on her. She took a breath before she began.

"Your clan has committed a great sin against me and my people, and that sin led us to war."

"Wait, what sin are you talking about? You attacked us first and we had no choice but to retaliate."

Feeling her anger swell she tried her best to stay calm.

"Two of your men killed a very important figure to our clan. Not only did they murder her, but raped her." Lexa's voice had raised and her anger was evident, but when she looked at Bellamy his eyes were wide with disbelief. Lexa looked at him in wonder. Had he really not know what had caused this war? Had she really been so reckless to assume he had known the whole time?

"I believe those two men were criminals we exiled from our clan." Bellamy was looking down in shame as he answered. "I didn't know they would have done that to one of your people or we would have never let them live. I am deeply sorry for your loss." His voice was sincere. She felt another tug of guilt at her heart for what she had done.

"The past cannot be changed and now we both must live with the consequences of our actions. I am willing to form a truce and connect our clans through Octavia."

Bellamy got up from his chair slamming his hand on the table. Quickly Lexa put her hand on Indra, who was already unsheathing her sword. Indra sat cautiously back down.

Bellamy looked at her with such a glare and snarled, "I won't let her become your toy. She is worth more than my own life! I made the mistake of letting those men leave to cause more harm! I should pay the retribution!"

"Bellamy you misunderstood me." She spoke calmly as if talking to a child. "Octavia will not become one of my concubines. She will hold the honor of Heda and be a voice between our clans. She will unite us and honestly I don't see anyone more fitting than her. We have all heard of her strength and honor on the battlefield."

In fact, she really had. Many of her warriors talked about a fearless princess that was deadly with a sword, but merciful as well. When Lexa's men had fallen and begged Octavia for their lives she mercifully let them go. Some of her most trusted men would have been dead if Octavia hadn't been so kind.

Bellamy now just sat there quietly as Finn whispered into his ear. He finally looked up ready to answer her. "We believe in our rights as human beings and if Octavia decided this is something she can live with I will not stop her, but this must be her wish."

That was all Lexa needed to hear and for a moment she felt she could finally keep all her promises. The promise to protect her people and the promise to protect Octavia.

"If her permission is all I need I will get it. For now please enjoy the feast in honor of our arrangement. Octavia will be here shortly. I will discuss our proposal with her."

As Lexa rose, ending the meeting, so did all the men. Soon the hall was being filled with people from both sides. Musicians and entertainers were taking their places. Lexa slowly stood in front of the large crowd and everyone quieted down.

"Good evening I am glad to say we have come to an agreement and now our clans will see peace. Please enjoy yourselves and commemorate this special occasion."

She walked away as the music started to play, but she didn't stay. There was someone important waiting for her.

 **Octavia's POV**

Octavia was starting to get restless. What was taking so long? What had they decided? But as she was starting to get fidgety a familiar figure appeared. It was the Commander. She tried to hide her smile and blush by quickly looking down at a flower next to her.

"Do you like the flowers?" the Commander's voice was as soft as her eyes were earlier.

"They're beautiful Commander."

"Please call me Lexa." Octavia raised her head quickly. She had never heard anyone use the Commander's name before. She knew it must only be said by those close to the Commander. "If you look closely there are twelve types of flowers in this garden and each flower is from one of the clans I united."

Octavia looked around amazed. "I thought this city was your clan?"

"Yes this is the clan I was born to, but this is the capital of the nation I lead. The Commanders before me fought many wars against our neighbors for their resources and we all suffered from it. When I became the youngest Commander I set out to unite the clans. I fought many battles and earned the respect of many people, and in the end, I manage to form alliances with the other clans. Instead of fighting to obtain resources we established trades and eventually established a council of advisors to make sure no clan became too powerful. The people of all the clans voted for me to be the first Commander of the Twelve Clans. I believe they saw I was willing to do whatever necessary to bring them all peace and happiness. The war I had with your clan is almost insignificant in comparison, but I refused the help from any other clan. I wanted to deal with this problem myself and let my arrogance cloud my judgment. I now see the errors of my ways."

Octavia never thought she would hear this great leader admit she was wrong. Not to her at least.

"I asked you here Octavia because I need your help. In order to protect our people I want to ask you to marry me."

The Commander reached for her hand sliding it softly into her. Lexa's hands were slightly callused from yielding her sword, but the warmth radiating from them was comforting.

"I promise to never force myself on you. I promise to respect you as any Commander would respect his or her Heda and lastly I promise to protect your people as if they were my own. So please help me save our people and say yes." Lexa's eyes showed so much emotion, more than she had ever seen in the great leader's face before. Octavia felt Lexa opened a small door to her and she got to peer inside Lexa's soul. Even though everything told her to say yes, Lexa was still the enemy and the woman who single-handedly killed so many people. She still didn't, and couldn't trust Lexa completely, but if this meant saving her brother and her clan, she had no other choice.

"Yes, I will."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:** This week will be busy for me. It's Lab Week and I get to pig out and eat a lot of food :D, but also means I'm going to be a little busier than usually. I will try to keep updates going :) hope you enjoy the next chapter

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH. 8 THE FINE PRINT**

 **Lexa's POV**

Although Lexa probably wouldn't admit it, she was happy to hear Octavia say yes. Her eyes did look uncertain, but she agreed nonetheless. She just needed to show Octavia she would never regret this decision. As Lexa looked into her fiancé's eyes, she tried to convey the happiness she felt at that very moment. The happiness she wanted to give Octavia for the rest of her life, but for a second those emotions turned to something more than happiness. She felt the spark she felt the first time she heard her voice, the love that had been growing slowly in her heart, and she started to lean in to kiss Octavia when a small cough distracted her.

"Commander there are people waiting for you."

Lexa gave Meka a mischievous glare. She was right, though. They needed to return to the dining hall and Lexa needed to present Octavia to her people.

"Thank you, Meka, we will head out now."

She led Octavia out of the atrium. She got a little worried as she looked at her fiancé's blank face. Was she already regretting agreeing to marry Lexa? She shook her head. Even if Octavia was, she would do everything to win her heart over.

 **Octavia's POV**

After agreeing to marry Lexa she could have sworn Lexa was about to kiss her. Her eyes had that look again. The look she only saw when Lexa would look at her, but Meka had interrupted. She was still confused about how she felt about Lexa and she didn't know how her new life would be. Would she still be a prisoner in what was now her new home? Instead of thinking anymore she ready herself as she was quietly led to the dining hall where everyone waited for them. She placed her hand lightly on Lexa's bicep as they stepped in. Lexa stopped at this and looked lovingly into her eyes as she placed her hand over it. Walking the long length of the dining hall to the mass of people waiting, she tried her best to look happy. She would scan the crowd as discretely as possible looking for her brother when she finally saw him. Even though it had only been a few short weeks he looked as if he had aged. She instantly saw the worry on his brow; since she didn't want to disrespect Lexa she patiently stayed by her side. She knew she would eventually be allowed to speak to him.

Everyone turned to greet them as they walked closer to the crowd and the Commander stood proudly as she spoke to her people.

"Tonight not only do we celebrate our peace with The Boat People, but we celebrate that our clans will be united in marriage. In a month's time, I will introduce Octavia Blake of The Boat People as Octavia, Heda of the Twelve Clans. Please show your respect to our future Heda." Lexa removed Octavia's hand and stepped in front of her, giving her a deep bow. As she looked around everyone had followed suit and bowed to her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pair of angry eyes, but before she could see who it was Lexa was rising. Grabbing her hand and placing it on her arm again as she gestured to the musicians to continue playing, soon after the small roar of chatter began again.

Lexa led her to the few people she was actually happy to see, her brother, Finn, and her best friend Raven. When they reached the group Lexa gave her a small nod and Octavia almost ran to hug her brother. They didn't need to say anything to express the worry and love they shared for each other. He just placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. She almost wanted to hit him and tell him she wasn't a child anymore, but the gesture was something she was sure she wouldn't receive again. She stepped away from him and allowed him to compose himself as she turned to her best friend. She hugged Raven trying her best to hold back her tears when Raven whispered into her ear; "I was sure I would have married Finn before you were even in a relationship." Octavia laughed quietly. "I guess someone has to win a war against Bellamy before he would allow anyone near me." They laughed again together. She walked towards Finn nodding to him silently. Then she heard the strong voice of the Commander. "You all are more then welcomed to join the wedding. After the wedding, we can discuss what we can do to help each other." With that, she pulled Octavia from her family. The night was filled with laughter and friendly conversation, but to Octavia, this wasn't a happy occasion. She had just sold herself to save her family.

 **Lexa's POV**

Lexa stood on the balcony watching Octavia and Meka walk through the courtyard idly chatting. A few days have passed since the feast and Octavia's friends and family had returned to their home. She had noticed how sad the future Heda seemed to see her family leave. The next several days are going to be very hard on Octavia. There were traditions that Octavia would have to succumb to and they were not pleasant. She had argued with advisors about them hoping they could be lenient, but it was useless. Octavia must be submerged into their ways so she can be seen as a worthy Heda and respected by the clans. Today was going to be the hardest day. Today was the medical inspection and those can be uncomfortable at best and right after the inspection a day of torture and sheer pain waited for the both of them. She took one last look at her future Heda's smiling face. She knew after today she would probably not see it for a long time.

 **Octavia POV**

Seeing her family leave was devastating. She felt secluded and alone. The only person who actually made her smile was Meka. She and the blonde had become friends quickly and they did everything together. After enjoying a walk in the courtyard they made their way to the Commander's garden when Lincoln approached them. Her voice hitched as she spoke with Meka. Meka only looked at her with a raised eyebrow, turning around to see Lincoln. Lincoln looked right past Octavia as he walked towards Meka. Her heart dropped. Was he mad at her for not running away with him? Would the person who brought her light in the dark prison really abandon her? She saw him whispering into Meka's ear as she nodded in agreement. He then proceeded to bow and walk away.

"What did he tell you, Meka?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but it seems today is the day of the medical inspection."

"Medical inspection?"

"Yes, it is our tradition to do several things before our wedding especially the Heda. The medical inspection will check to make sure you are healthy, and if you are able to bare children. In your case childbirth is unnecessary. Some Commanders also like to know the purity of their bride to be."

"What do you mean by purity?"

"Just like you, there have been several arranged marriages within the clans to secure peace and usually, one of the requirements is a virgin daughter."

"Are you serious!?" Did they really have to know her to that detail? She was starting to feel like an object being inspected before purchased. "Who all finds about out about my status?"

"The only people who will know will be your personal healer and the Commander. Usually, this can cause a truce to be nullified, but in your case, I don't think that will happen. If you would like I could go in with you?"

Octavia nodded her head. She couldn't go in there alone to be violated at least Meka could hold her hand. "Who's my personal healer?"

"You and the Commander share the best healer our clan has to offer, Lincoln. He is strictly under the Commander and is only allowed to treat her, the Heda, and their children."

"Why did he treat my wounds at the prison?"

"He was commanded by her to do so."

Sweat started to accumulate on her forehead. Not only was she going to be seen naked by someone for the first time, but it would also be Lincoln.

Octavia was led back into her room. Meka silently helped her undress from the formal clothes she was wearing.

"Miss, I set up a bath for you. I heard if you take a warm bath the experience is less difficult."

Octavia just nodded and followed her to her bathing chambers. The tub was large and could easily be filled with several people. Meka helped her step into the warm soothing water. She could smell the lavender in the steam rising from the bath. She smiled softly to herself. Meka must really be trying to comfort and relax her. As Meka washed her and hummed a small lullaby a knock was heard coming from her room. Meka quickly got up leaving her alone in her thoughts. Octavia was afraid.

Meka came back in with a silk robe. "Miss it's time. Lincoln is here to do the medical inspection."

She took a deep breath before Meka helped her out of the water and patted her dry. She then covered Octavia with the silk robe. As she walked back into her room she noticed all her sheets and blankets had been taken from her bed and at the end of the bed were two folded up blankets. Lincoln stood there like a statue and she couldn't read his blank expression. Now she and Meka were facing Lincoln waiting for someone to make a move.

"Miss, would you still like me to stay with you?" Meka whispered into her ear.

"No, Meka it's fine. I don't want you to see me so vulnerable." She spoke quietly. She really didn't want her friend to see her subjected to this.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be waiting outside the door when you need me."

Meka walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Octavia was now facing the door when she felt two soft hands on her shoulders turning her around. She could feel her heart beating faster and her palms start to sweat a little. Even though she knew this had to be done by Lincoln she couldn't help but feel slightly excited that he would be viewing her. Her only fear was if his hands would not be as soft and caring as they had been in the prison. She slowly looked up to face him. His face was still blank as one of his hands reached for the belt of her robe untying it. His fingertips grazed her skin as he opened her robe. All she could do was stare in his eyes. He slowly removed the robe allowing it to fall to the floor by her feet. She could see his chest taking deep breaths as his eyes explored her skin. Her cheeks burned with a blush as he reached onto the bed grabbing on of the folded sheets and covering her up to her chest. He touched her face lightly as she clutched the sheet to her body.

"Don't worry Princess I promise to be delicate with you and if you get scared I'll stop."

His eyes had changed back into the loving eyes she knew. The ones she looked forward to seeing every day in that prison. She took a deep breath.

"Please lay down I will inspect your ability to bare children."

She laid down on her soft bed, a sheet covering her body. He was gentle as he positioned her and started working. She couldn't help but just stare at the ceiling. What will Lincoln think when he finds out she's a virgin? She had never even dated let alone let a man touch her. Would he be able to tell? She started to feel a small amount of pain and pressure as he continued working and for some reason, tears started to fall. By the time she looked up he was cleaning his hands and when he saw her he nearly dropped the towel. He rushed to her side kneeling on the floor.

"Octavia if I hurt you why didn't you tell me."

"You didn't hurt me, I just never done this before and I wasn't really ready for it."

His face relaxed. "I know how I can make you feel better, but you have to trust me ok?"

She nodded her head. He then picked her up moving her towards the middle of the bed. He threw his boots off and carefully got onto the bed with her. He grabbed her again putting her onto his chest wrapping in strong arms around her. She could feel his heart beat against her ear and his chest rise slowly. It really did make her feel better. She felt protected and loved. She could lie in his arms all night if she could.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you. I promise I did everything as professionally as possible." She heard him take a few deep breaths. "You should have told me Octavia."

"Told you what?" Octavia was getting nervous. He must know now.

"That you have never been with anyone. I must have scared you when I asked you to run away with me."

She looked up from his chest and she could see the shame and concern in his eyes. She touched his cheek lightly. "No, I wasn't afraid of you or of that." He was now looking at her with those loving eyes. "I could never be afraid of you." A quick knock followed by Meka stepping in. The sound of the door froze Octavia in the bed. She saw Meka hesitate then quickly close the door behind her. Lincoln calmly got out the bed as Octavia tried to keep herself covered.

"It's not what it looks like Meka."

Meka hadn't left her place and her eyes stared dagger into Lincoln.

"Lincoln this is treason and it's punishable by death. You know I have to report this to the Commander."


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Chapter:** Octavia and Lincoln were found cuddling on her bed by Meka! Meka makes it clear that being near the Commander's Fiance inappropriately is a treason and punished by death. Will Meka get them both killed or will she help Octavia in her time of need?

* * *

 **CH 9 FAREWELL**

 **Octavia's POV**

Octavia rushed out bed barely holding onto the sheet that covers her. She landed on her knees in front of Meka gripping her pants with her free hand.

"Meka, please. I'm already staying here. I'm already marrying her. What else do I have to do to let her know she owns me?" Tears were streaming down Octavia's cheeks now. She couldn't allow Lincoln to be executed because of her, and he was only trying to comfort her.

She couldn't help but look at Meka with such desperation hoping to convince the blonde not to kill him, but Meka's face was simply confused and she stepped aside from Octavia. Octavia's hand fell towards the floor. This was it. She had failed to save her family and the man she was falling for. She had even failed to save herself and knew this would force Lexa's hand and Lexa would have to execute her and Lincoln. She turned her head slightly and watched Meka walk towards Lincoln, but before reaching him she grabbed the other blanket from the bed and walked back over to Octavia. She covered the rest of Octavia's body with the sheet and wrapped her arms around her holding her as if protecting her from Lincoln.

"I'm sorry to scare you, Octavia. Don't worry everything is going to be fine and your family will stay safe. It was my job to keep you safe and I have failed you, but the reason I came in was for Lincoln. There is an urgent matter he must attend to at your clan's settlement. There seems to be an epidemic spreading and your small settlement may have been affected."

At this Octavia got stiff. An epidemic?

"What happened?" Octavia whispered to Meka in front of her.

"A disease that our clan has known about for decades has spread to your clan. It seems they are not immune to it like we are. It is usually a childhood disease that causes rashes and blisters. It's not deadly, but if infants or elderly get this disease it can be. The Commander is afraid it might cause a panic in your settlement and is sending her best healers to aid your brother and help inform them about this illness and how to treat it."

Leaning her head onto Meka's shoulder Octavia took a sigh of relief. "No one will die right?"

"The chances are slim." She heard Lincoln answer from behind her, but Octavia was too scared to turn to him for his safety. She still wasn't sure what consequences there were for their actions.

Meka stood up giving Octavia a small rub on her back. "Lincoln you are to leave the castle as soon as you report to the Commander, and you will not return till she requests you to. I will not report you for this treasonous act you have committed only for Octavia's sake. You and I know she will be executed right along with you if the Commander or the advisors found out about this. I made a vow to protect her even if that means from you, my friend. You may leave Lincoln. I will take care of Octavia, and don't make me regret this." Octavia heard Lincoln walk by her. He only stopping for a second next to her and then continue to leave the room. She couldn't help but feel ashamed being caught in a compromising position with him. Staring at the floor she could only imagine what Meka thought of her.

She then felt Meka place her hands on her back and one start rubbing small circles.

"Are you ok Octavia?"

She still couldn't face Meka let alone answer her.

"Did you really mean what you said about the Commander? Do you really think she wants to own you and force you to be with her?"

Octavia knew Lexa didn't. Lexa had said so herself she would respect Octavia, but at that moment, she really did feel objectified. "Yes."

"I guess I failed you in another way." Meka sighed and walked around to sit across from her. "The Commander asked me to be your servant because I have been hers since I was born. I know her better than anyone else and she wanted you to know her like I knew her." Meka grabbed Octavia's face in her hands and raised her gaze to meet hers. "Lexa loves you even if she doesn't know it yet. I have never seen her look at anyone else the way she looks at you. When I thought I lost the friend I grew up with to anger and vengeance she met you and the Lexa I knew returned. Not only did she return, but also for the first time I saw her happy and fighting for something she wanted. That something was you." She let go of Octavia's face and walked towards one of the dressers. "I don't know what has been happening between you and Lincoln, but I am here to help you. I need you understand no matter who you are Lexa is Commander and you can't disgrace her. I and Lincoln are both close to the Commander. That is why we have the positions we have because we can be trusted by her side, but she won't hesitate to kill us if we are a threat. We both understand her duties as Commander and respect them, and we were supposed to protect her, but I think Lincoln lost sight of that along the way. So I have to protect her now as much as I can even if that means to defy her to keep her from making a decision I know will hurt her because in the end she will have to do what is best for the clan and not herself." In her hands, she had a light blue sleeveless shirt and light blue pants. They seemed very thin and comfortable. "Lincoln will be gone for the time being. I want you to really think about what you are doing with him, and if that is really the road you want to take, but I also want you to try to be open to the possibility of being with Lexa. She is saving your family as we speak and is putting an effort to please you." As Meka helped her with her clothes her words sunk in. Lexa was helping her clan without even being told to. Lexa had been keeping tabs and sent help before her brother could even ask. Was it really all for her? Could Lexa really be in love with her? "Now Miss since your inspection is done we must continue on with the next part. This part is going to be the most painful part of your marital preparations. I will be by your side the whole time this time and the staff will be women."

Octavia was led to another room that had a small reclining chair in the middle and around it there were three small tables with small objects she didn't recognize. Meka led her to the chair and she sat placing her feet on the soft leather. The room was filled with windows and the sun bright rays entered with ease. It would have been relaxing if she weren't anxious about what was going to happen to her next. She inspected the room further seeing two small cots against the left wall of the room. They had fresh blankets and pillows and on the small table between them were clean medical supplies. Octavia felt tense in the chair. Why would they need medical supplies in the room, she thought to herself. Then the door was opened and two women walked in. Both women had dark raven hair and their bodies were covered in intricate tattoos. Even with all the ink they were very beautiful.

"Good afternoon future Heda." The taller woman said as they both bowed to her. "We have been commanded to do the marital designs for both you and the Commander. We are deeply honored to give you your first tattoo."

"Tattoo?" She looked towards Meka for clarification.

"Yes, Miss, usually married couples share a tattoo chosen by the head of the family and in your case, the Commander has chosen the design."

"They actually share two tattoos." Commented the shorter woman. She was a little rounder than the taller one, but her jade eyes were breathtaking. "The two tattoos consist of the design chosen and the name of their companion over their left breast. Which is suppose to symbolize their name being carved into their lover's heart forever."

"What design has the Commander chosen for us?" Octavia was never big for being stabbed and pricked repeatedly to receive a tattoo, but she had heard of this type of clan marking from different settlements, even though her clan hardly ever did it.

The taller women smiled, "The design will be a bird the Commander saw when she entered our wetlands. They are called Whooping Cranes. These beautiful birds are well known and treasured by our clan, but I am sorry I cannot go into detail. This tattoo will be large and cover the majority of your upper arm; it will also take a large amount of time to finish it. My partner will be assisting me and will also be the one tattooing the Commander's name, Alexandra, onto your chest. We are hopeful to finish within the next two days." The woman finished by giving another small bow and they both started getting their equipment ready.

As she tried her best to relax, the women began to work on her skin. As she sat there unable to move thoughts of Lincoln began to surface. She only knew he was leaving today and not only was he leaving, but she didn't know when she would see him again. Silent tears escaped her eyes. She was happy the pain the tattoo was inflicting on her easily covered the meanings behind her tears. She knew from this day on she will be forever branded as Lexa's, and that Lincoln could no longer hold a place in her heart. Again she reminded herself the reasons she decided to marry Lexa and let her tears fall freely for the first and final time for Lincoln. She let her tears give the final farewell to a love that could never be and accepted she could never escape the love Lexa felt for her because now and till death she would be only Lexa's.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:** Sorry the virologist in me came out. Could you guess the disease I wrote about? The answer is chicken pox! I was thinking of something similar to the native Indians and the Conquerors that brought new diseases with them to the Americas. One of them being smallpox, but instead there were diseases the new settlers hadn't encountered before and Lincoln is going there to help them. Also, I know I'm completely cruel, but I really want Lexa and Octavia to make it work so I had to get Lincoln out of there! Octavia wouldn't be able to move on if the constant reminder of their possible love was always there. So there hate me! But seriously aren't they both super hot and make a sexy power couple! I think so HeHe. Till next time.

EM ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes** : So Octavia has given up on Lincoln for the time being, but the new customs are starting to break her and making it hard for Octavia to assimilate to her new life. Did you think Lincoln could be the only person who could come between Lexa and Octavia? This chapter will introduce a character I wasn't even sure if I wanted in this story, but lets see where it takes us. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Inescapable Love.

* * *

 **Ch 10 The New Challenge**

 **Lexa's POV**

Lexa sat in her chair frozen as Lincoln bowed and left with the other healers to aid Bellamy. "She's a virgin?" she whispered to herself. She didn't know why it shocked her so much. Octavia was beautiful, smart, and she could have anyone she wanted, so why hadn't she? Lexa had been intimate with few people in her life and she didn't know of anyone who had waited, but her fiancé did. It did bring some pride to know that she would be the first to touch Octavia, but would Octavia want her to. She thought back to the kiss they shared? Had that been her first kiss? She couldn't help but touch her lips wishing to feel the softness of Octavia's lips again.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a guard appeared in front of her.

"Commander, the Commander of the Steel Clan is here to see you."

Lexa straightened up. The Steel Clan had always been one of their enemies and it had taken many battles before they finally agreed to the alliance. Nothing good ever came from this woman's visits and she had to prepare herself and be on guard.

The older woman walked in with her head held high. She wore a tight fitting coat with a black undershirt. She had her dark skinny cargo pants tucked into her heavy black boots that would thump on the floor as she walked. She was never a person to wear armor or have weapons on her, but with her fighting skills, she didn't need them, even at her age.

Her clan had many engineers and scientist. They thought of themselves as the most enlightened of all the clans, but their geniuses underestimated Lexa and her determination. Lexa was a natural born tactician and leading the strongest army made her almost invincible. It didn't take long before their sophisticated weapons weren't enough to handle Lexa. She and her army had to fight straight into the throne room before Abby would agree to surrender. It was the first and hardest clan she had to conquer on her campaign to unite the clans, but she knew if she conquered the Steel Clan all the other clans would follow not long after that. After the Steel Clan agreed to the alliance, power was restored to the current Commander, Abigail, but Lexa always kept an eye on them. She was always prepared and waiting for their next move because now it wasn't just her clan's resources and power this Abigail craved, but the power over all twelve clans.

"Hello, Commander Abigail Griffin. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

The woman stopped a few feet from her throne, tossing her brown long hair aside. "To congratulate you, Lexa. I heard you are engagement now. The advisor of the Steel Clan sent me a message regarding this and I decided to come congratulate you myself." The woman bowed slightly sarcastically. Lexa looked to the side briefly trying not to let the informality anger her. Abby was always like this. "But to find out it was to an insignificant girl surprised me a bit. I was always led to believe my daughter Clarke was in line to become the next Heda or at least any of the other daughters of the twelve clan's Commanders, but to my surprise, it was a nobody."

Lexa clenched her hands into fists. "Octavia is not a nobody and if you value your life you will not insult your future Heda again. Do I make myself clear." Lexa couldn't help but growl the last word to Abby.

Abby lifted her hands yieldingly. "I'm saying this for your own good Lexa. Not all the Commanders agree to this marriage. The majorities agree that Clarke should be here instead of her. The both of you seemed to be so compatible and during the arrangements of the alliances. Wasn't she the one at your side?"

Yes, Lexa remembered clearly how Clarke had helped her negotiate the rest of the alliances with the other clans. It was her idea of establishing trading routes that cemented the alliances, but she also remembered how the beautiful blonde would look at her. The deep blue pools of her eyes that would catch her green ones, but she also knew what it meant to give the Steel Clan any power over her. It would be like inviting a viper into her home. Clarke was brilliant and a great future leader for the Steel Clan, but her mother was a manipulative woman and someone Lexa would never trust. One of the hardest things she had to do was to reject Clarke's advances. She knew Clarke had fallen in love with her and not because her mother wanted Clarke to have power, but because she truly cared for Lexa. She also saw the moment Abby had figured out her daughter's feelings and did everything to convince the advisors to arrange their marriage, but it wasn't up to the Twelve Clan's Advisors. It was up to elders of her main clan (the Forest Clan) to decide, as it was up to each individual clan to pick out their own Heda. The elders had agreed to the marriage at her request, and they were happy to give her something they knew she wanted.

"You know I see Clarke as an asset to the future of our clans, but I will tell you again I will not marry her. I will marry Octavia and that is final. If I'm not mistaken her marital preparations have already started and I am late for mine today. So, please allow the guard to escort you out." She gestured to the guard waiting at the door and they came towards Abby easily towering over her, but she didn't as so much as flinch in their presence.

"This won't be the last time you see me Great Commander and I hope you and the bride to be have a long happy marriage." Abby bows and is followed by the two guards out.

Lexa slumps into her chair. "I hate that woman."

She sees one of her servants come towards her. "The tattooists are working on Octavia as we speak, so far she is taking it better than expected. The assistant will be here soon to start the preparations for your tattoos and start working on Octavia's name on your left breast as Mia continues working on Octavia's sleeve."

"Is she in much pain?"

"She seemed to have been crying, but that was to be expected. She hasn't expressed any severe discomfort to Meka."

"Please do me a favor and send her some sweets during her break." She smiles trying to think what else the brunette would like. "Also, take her this." She walks over to one of the desks in her throne room with papers on top and grabs a blank piece. She works quietly and writes a letter to brunette carefully signing her name at the bottom. She then folds the paper in half and hands it to the smiling servant. "And have paper available, maybe she will write me back."

For the next few weeks, they will not be able to formally talk till the wedding. Their custom usually doesn't allow any type of contact, but she was sure she could bend this small rule without any trouble.

The servant looked happy to send the message and treats. She leaned forward to grab the letter from Lexa with a happy hum. "I will be honored to give this to your Heda, Commander." She bowed and quickly left the throne room.

 **Octavia's POV**

The majority of the day had gone by and the pain never seemed to subside. She was sitting on her cot as Meka tended to her arm with the medical supplies provided. The two women had each left to their own tasks and said they would return after a short a break. Meka tried to get her to relax, but it was hard. She ended up sitting on the edge of the cot staring at the other wall waiting for the break to end. At least when they were working she could focus on the pain and everything else that was bothering her would leave.

A small knock was heard at the door and Meka stood quickly to answer it. Another young woman walked in with a tray in her hands. Meka turned around as the other woman followed, heading towards the small table by the cot. Octavia was so caught up in her thought she didn't realize the medical supplies had been moved and now the woman stood in front of her.

"Miss this is Alicia, she is the current servant of the Commander."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you future Heda. The Commander wanted to give these treats to you while you were on break."

Octavia, with a raised eyebrow and a small nod, watched as the woman lowered the tray onto the table. It was filled with a variety of fruits and pastries. The colors were so vibrant and lush. She couldn't help but grab a single blackberry and places it into her mouth. They were the sweetest she had ever tasted. Octavia looked up to Alicia completely aware of her surrounding now. "Thank the Commander for me, they are delicious and I am truly grateful for the gift." The woman bowed and with a smile on her face she started to hand her a piece of paper.

"This is for you and from the Commander as well. She really hopes you would write her back." After handing Octavia the note she placed a few sheets of paper and a writing utensil on the small table. "I must head back to help the Commander with her preparations." With a soft smile and another small bow, she had left the room.

Octavia sat there slightly surprised of Lexa's action. She couldn't help but get comfortable and quickly unfold the letter to read it.

" _My dearest Octavia,_

 _By now you must know the cruelty of our customs and for that, I apologize. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me for allowing you to be subjected to it._

 _I wanted to give you some insight into the design of our marital tattoos, so when you are struggling through the pain you can remember what it means to me. What you mean to me. I specifically chose the Whooping Crane from the Water Clan. In my travels to unite the clans, I came across a beautiful display of two white birds dancing in the distance. As I watch their proud bodies move elegantly together as one I was deeply moved. I shared the experience with a few locals and they quickly realized I spoke of their clan's most treasured bird. They spent all night telling me all the myths and stories about these beautiful birds, and since then I always had a place in my heart for them._

 _The more I have gotten to know you the more you remind me of these graceful birds. These birds symbolize grace, patience, happiness, and loyalty. All these characteristics I have seen in you. I respected the loyalty you showed to your family and clan the most. These are also the characteristics I wished to see in my Heda as we lead the twelve clans forward. I also wanted to tell you the best characteristic of the whooping crane I admire, once they are mated to another, they are mated for life. So as long as you're my other half you will be my only mate and love. I hope in our marriage we can come together in time and have it be a beautiful dance of love and balance._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Lexa"_

Octavia had to blink a few times to realize what Lexa words actually meant. They had been a confession of her love and everything she was going through had been a confession of that same love. Lexa was really trying to make her marriage more than just another arranged marriage, but to try to fill it with love and happiness.

She felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"See I told you she loved you." Meka laughed a little. "Sorry, I couldn't help but read over your shoulder. I had never seen the Commander pass a note like a teenage child."

"You really think she loves me? What if I can't love her back?"

"Yes I believe she truly loves you, and under the circumstances I don't blame you for feeling hesitant, but give her a chance to show you her love at least."

Octavia gave a small smile. "Ok, I think I can do that." It was the first step she had actually taken to make this marriage actually work and so far the Commander was charming her.

She quickly went to the table grabbing one of the pieces of paper Alicia had left and begun writing her back. She tried to hide her smile as words easily went onto the paper.

"What are you doing Octavia?" Meka asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Writing my Fiancé a letter back."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:** OMG so Clarke has appeared! Will Clarke create a rift between Lexa and Octavia? Or will Clarke's mother intervene in their marriage to get her daughter in power? Let me know some ideas of how Clarke and Lexa would interact in this universe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Till next time.

EM ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Notes:** Sorry about the delay I was stuck at the ranch with no internet and was honestly having a blast with my sheep, but here it is after such a long delay! Hope you enjoy!

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 11 The Other Woman**

 **Octavia's POV**

Weeks had gone by and Octavia had gotten into the routine of exchanges letters with Lexa every day. Meka and Alicia had made it possible for them to exchange these letters secretly. Meka had explained once an engagement was set both parties wouldn't see each other until the wedding date.

Honestly, Octavia really enjoyed the letters. They wrote about their childhood, their friendships, and how they both had their lives centered on becoming leaders. Their letters had started short and simple, but as the time went by they became quite deep and she felt as if she was learning things no one else knew about Lexa. She learned how Lexa was abandoned when she was a child and was taken in by a young woman named Anya. Anya was a great warrior and trained Lexa to be the Great Commander she was today. Octavia also showed Lexa a side she had never shown anyone and told her how her parents fought and died defending their clan in a civil war that eventually led her to Lexa's land.

Even after all this time and all the letters share between them; Octavia wasn't sure if her feeling for Lexa were changing, but she knew she had begun to trust the woman.

She heard a soft knock on her door and saw Meka enter her room. "Good morning, Miss, tomorrow is the day of your wedding and many of your friends have arrived safely."

Octavia's eye lit up. "My brother's here?!"

Meka patted her shoulder, "Not yet. I heard he and Lincoln would be the last to arrive today after securing the settlement and caring for a few sick people."

Octavia hadn't heard Lincoln's name in over three weeks and she felt her heart ache at the sound of it. She lowered her head and started to stare at her hands. "So he is returning?" She said nearly in a whisper.

"Yes, Miss. I must ask you a question and I'm only asking because if I don't know the answer, I won't know how to protect you." Meka stood patiently by the side of the bed. Octavia could feel her eyes on her, but she wasn't ready to look up at her just yet.

"Go ahead, Meka."

"Do you love him?"

Out of all the questions, Meka could ask she wasn't expecting that one. It made her flinch to hear the words. She had honestly never thought of their relationship in those terms. "I'm trying not to fall in love with him." She knew she wasn't in love, but she also knew she could be if she allowed it to blossom. She looked up to face Meka with her answer.

Meka just nodded in understanding and stood there thinking for a few moments.

"My last question. What road have you decided to follow?" Meka walked over to her on the edge of the bed and was now sitting next to Octavia, her hand softly on her leg to give her supportive comfort. Even though the questions were straight to the point no malice was in her voice or eyes. During the time, she has spent in the castle she knew if she could trust anyone that person would be Meka.

"I could say that I am taking the safest and easiest road by marrying Lexa, but I'm sure you know the truth; I think I've started to feel something more for her. This is the road I want to take at a slow pace, but I really want to know where it will lead me and Lexa." She reached and caressed the tattoo on her left arm.

The artwork was beautiful and the main focus was on the beautiful and graceful bird. It stood as if in mid-dance its red head held up high in the air and its white chest up in pride. One of its legs was slightly up and out as if in mid-hop and wings slightly spread open. If she had seen the mating dance of the whooping canes, as Lexa had, she would say it was a very close replica. Still caressing her tattoo, she smiled softly at the happiness this tattoo had started to bring her.

Meka sat there smiling at her. "I'm glad you feel that way, but today will be a busy day. There will be one final feast for the guests who have arrived early. Many leaders have come to meet you before you are too busy with your duties as Heda." She helped Octavia get out of bed and led her to the bathing room. "Let us start getting you all cleaned up and ready because you will also get to spend time with the Commander, and we want her to see you at your best." A cheerful smile filled Octavia's face and she walked towards the bathing room. She honestly couldn't wait to see Lexa again.

 **Lexa's POV**

Lexa was in her study rather restless. She knew she would get to see Octavia again tonight and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop. It was hard for her to concentrate on the few documents she was reading when a firm knock was heard at her door.

"Commander someone is here to meet you, and she is waiting for you in your throne room. "

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly."

She got a little excited hoping maybe Octavia had found a way to meet her in secret again. She would do anything at this moment just to see her brunette again. She walked the long hallways lost in her thoughts when she almost stumbled into someone. She looked up meeting with the familiar brown eyes.

"Lincoln! My friend, how was your journey."

"Pleasant Commander. I was able to teach the Boat Clan many things about the diseases of our land. They are very respectable and humble people….. How is the future Heda, Commander?…" Lexa briefly saw something she didn't like in his eyes. "Her brother spoke often of her and wanted me to check on her as soon as I got here."

Ah, there it was again. She saw jealousy.

She looked at him questionably and she could tell he noticed her stare when he stiffened up a little straighter. "I'm happy to say we are slowly forming a bond and I believe we could have a happy marriage." Even in his strong stance Lexa could see his eyes sadden. Why did he care? Did he have feelings for her? If he did he wasn't doing a good job hiding it from her. Either way, Octavia will be hers and not his and she cherished their friendship, so she brushed the ideas away.

"I have a meeting with someone in the throne room. Octavia is to be with Meka at all times and not to be disturbed prior to the feast." She gave him a slightly possessive glare. "Please let her brother know." Ok maybe showing a little dominance won't hurt, she thought. Her stern face changed to a small smirk as she walked away from Lincoln and towards the throne room.

When she reached her throne room she was excited to see who was waiting for her, but her excitement quickly vanished when she saw the blonde hair. It was Clarke.

"Hello, Clarke. Are you and your mother here for the wedding?" Lexa walked towards her with caution even with Clarke's back to her she could see the pain radiating from her. She knew this must have been a hard blow for Clarke. What they shared was more than a friendship, but now Clarke will never be able to get more than that.

She watched Clarke turn around and her beautiful clear blue eyes were slightly puffy from fresh tears. "I had to hear it from you. I have to hear you tell me you are marrying someone else." Her eyes looked desperate and her voice was soft and low.

"Let us speak somewhere more private Clarke and I will answer all your questions."

Clarke just nodded and followed her back into the hallway. She was taking her to the one place Lexa had made for privacy. A place that only had one door to come in and out of it. Her garden. They stepped through the archway closing the large doors behind them. Here they could speak without fear.

"Yes, I am getting married, Clarke, to someone I have started to developed feeling for. I know you always wanted to be by my side and you have always helped me when I needed you, but you know why I chose not to continue further than friends and allies."

Clarke turned almost aggressively towards Lexa. "I know you didn't trust my mother, but I loved you and I thought you loved me! Why do we have to give up on our love because of my arrogant mother!" Her eyes were filled with anger, but Lexa knew she wasn't angry at her, but at the situation.

She stood there staring into those ocean blue eyes. She wanted to try to tell Clarke her mother wasn't the only problem. That She didn't feel like she loved her, and the only reason why they seem to be compatible was because they were both great leader and both cared for their clans. They share a common goal and interest, but that was it. She could never look at Clarke like she would look at Octavia because she wasn't Octavia or the love of her life.

Even though all these thoughts were in Lexa's head the last thought rang clear and all she could do was whisper softly to her, "Clarke, I love her." She saw Clarke's eyes widen in disbelief.

"I heard it was for a treaty that you were marrying her." The anger from her voice was gone.

Lexa put her hands on the base of her statue leaning forward on it and her head tucked between her arms. "That was one of the excuses I used and yes it helped end the war, but I wanted her no matter what happens with the war, I know that now." Lexa was still looking down breathing a little heavier. This was the first time she actually said she loved Octavia and conveyed her true feelings to someone.

She felt a hand on hers and she looked up into the blue eyes and saw she was smiling. "You didn't care what would have happened with the war? You still wanted her even if it mean losing?" Lexa couldn't use words at the moment and only nodded to the blonde girl. Clarke then continued speaking a little softer, "To me it sounds like the first selfish thing you have ever done." Lexa smiled a bit. Clarke was right it was selfish, but she wanted Octavia and she can honestly say she had never wanted someone so bad.

They heard the door to the atrium shut and Clarke removes her hand from on top of Lexa's. They both stood there staring at the door. Was someone there? Alicia slowly walks from the doorway. "Commander you need to get ready for the feast. Many of your guests have already arrived, and Bellamy from the Boat Clan is here as well."

"Ok, Alicia I will be in my room soon. Please wait for me there." She bowed and slowly walked out leaving them alone again.

She turned to look at the blonde, as the blonde looked at her with caring eyes.

"Clarke, I honestly do love her. I wasn't manipulated by anyone into this, just got lucky to have the chance to share my life with her."

"And I honestly thought the only way you would marry anyone would be by force, but seeing your true feelings it somewhat makes me wish I had that…. If you are willing to fight and put your clan aside for her, I think she is a lucky woman. I promise I'll always be by your side as your friend and ally."

"Thank you, Clarke, your approval means a lot to me." She and Clarke walk out of the garden each heading in their own direction.

 **Octavia's POV**

After her warm bath, Octavia felt somewhat nervous and stressed. Apparently Meka could see it too as she would glance at her occasionally with a concerned look on her face.

"Miss you need to relax or you will be too tired for the feast. Shall we go to the garden before we finish getting you ready? It usually calms you down."

She was restless in her chair as she thought of the options. She took a long calming breath. "Yes, Meka, that would really help me feel better." The both got ready and made their way to the garden, but oddly enough the doors were shut. "Why are the doors closed?"

"I don't know Miss I have never seen them closed before. Only the Commander and you are allowed in this atrium."

Octavia quietly opened one of the doors and thankfully it didn't make a sound because as soon as she was about to walk in she saw two figures standing a little too close together. She froze halfway in when she recognized the strong figure standing with her palms on the base of the statue. It was Lexa her fiancé, but who was that blonde woman? She stood there with her breath held as she watched the blonde get closer and place her hand on Lexa's. Rage was beginning to swell as a hard yank pulled her out of the doorway back into the hall. She watched as Meka spoke to Alicia quietly where she couldn't hear them and pulled her down the hall back into her room. Throughout the ordeal, Octavia was frozen in that moment seeing her fiancé with another woman, a beautiful woman. A few tears escaped her eyes. Has everything Lexa written her been lies? That she really wanted to be with her and try to make this marriage work? Or was Lexa like her forced into a marriage even though her heart belonged to someone else? And lastly who was this new blonde rival and would she take everything Octavia has learned to care for; take the person Octavia has fallen in love with?

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:** So Octavia is jealous and figures out she is in fact in love with Lexa! Next, Chapter Octavia is going to find out who Clarke is and we will have Lincoln POV return! What does he think of this whole situation? Until next time.

EM ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes:** As this chapter progresses you will see a side of Lincoln everyone will hate me for! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! This chapter has been hard to write for me. Well mostly because I'm really caught up in a Korean Drama! "The Moon Embracing the Sun" If you have free time definitely watch it! It has been quite distracting for me especially with the hour-long episodes, but do not fear I will not abandon y'all! Oops, let the Texan in me slip out. Please enjoy the next chapter

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 12 FINAL DECISIONS**

 **Octavia POV**

Meka tried to shake Octavia out of her trance. "Miss please answer me. Are you ok?" Octavia finally snapped back from that moment she saw her fiancé with someone else. The same moment she realized she was in love with Lexa.

"Yes, Meka, I'm fine." She couldn't do much but run her shaky hands through her hair. "I was just surprised….. Did you see them too?" Meka looked to the side with a look of regret on her face.

"Yes, Miss, I saw them as well."

Octavia was opening and closing her fist to try to keep herself calm while waves of anger and sadness kept hitting her. She wasn't sure how the question she wanted to be answered would affect her. "Who is she Meka?"

Meka released a small sad sigh out. "Her name is Clarke Griffin and she is from the Steel Clan." Meka paused for a second kneeling on the floor next to Octavia who was sitting in one of her chairs in her sitting area. "She was going to be the Commander's wife before the war broke out." Octavia almost fainted in shock and slumped back into her chair. Her hands were now clenching the armrests turning her knuckles white. There was another woman and Octavia took Lexa from her. She didn't know if she should be angry or feel guilty because unlike herself who was selfishly trying to keep Lincoln, Lexa willingly give up a very important person to her.

"So she was engaged to someone else before she was engaged to me?... Were they in love?" Octavia's tone was soft and filled with so much hurt, but she couldn't help but bombard Meka with these questions. She needed to know the truth. She released the armrests and looked carefully into Meka's eyes. She placed her left hand over her mouth and her right arm around her body to try to hold herself together. Her fingertips grazed the tattoo on her left arm and she had to use most of her strength to keep the tears from flowing. Her feelings were now overwhelming her especially after finding out her own feelings for Lexa. A feeling of insecurity crept into her mind. She was afraid to lose someone else she loved.

"I don't think the Commander actually loved her, but they got along famously, together they united the twelve clans, and their friendship was one admired by everyone. That was why she was an easy fit for the next Heda. Everyone thought Clarke was Lexa's other half." The last sentence really shook Octavia. Not that long ago Lexa had called her, her other half and to think now she was only taking the place of another woman almost broke her down completely. Meka noticed the pain come across her face and gave Octavia a look as if to ask if she should go on, and Octavia gave her a slight nod for her to continue.

"The elders were going to hold a meeting with Lexa to propose Clarke to be the next Heda, but then the war broke out, and Lexa was not herself anymore. After that, the elders believed she wasn't mentally prepared to marry, so they postponed the meeting and the engagement till they believed she was capable of handling it. When the war was coming to ending in our favor; they decided to hold another meeting hoping Lexa's mind has cleared from all the anger that had consumed her. The elders had prepared to propose Clarke to the Commander again when suddenly Lexa asked if they would listen to her request before they made their final decision. She requested you. Everyone was taken aback that she would request anyone because she was never someone to want or ask for anything. All she ever cared for was what was best for the clan, and even though Lexa made points to say the marriage was for their clan's sake everyone saw through it. They decided to give their Commander, who has risked everything for their peace and happiness, one request and that was to allow her to marry you."

Octavia watched Meka take a deep breath after revealing everything she knew. Even though it did look compromising to find her fiancé with this other woman it had also cemented her love for Lexa. It had brought her to realize she would fight anyone to keep Lexa. "Thank you for telling me this Meka." She was still uncertain about this new woman and honestly she didn't know if what she saw even meant anything. Obviously, they had a history and a friendship, but something just didn't sit right. She was not going to let some other woman take her fiancé away from her. Even if Lexa has unresolved feelings for this woman Octavia will erase them. Tonight she will try her best to make sure Lexa knows her new intentions and show that other woman Lexa belongs to her. "We must get ready for the feast Meka. Let us forget about all this for now." Octavia looked at Meka with new strength and determination. Octavia was about to get ready for a new battle, a battle to conquer Lexa's heart.

 **Lincoln POV**

It hadn't taken long for him to teach the Boat Clan of all the illnesses of their lands. Their healers were smart men and humble to learn from a younger man. He had actually gotten along with the men very well and learned a few things himself, but Octavia was always in the back of his mind. Meka had caught them sharing a bed together and had threatened him to stay away, but he couldn't. Even as he sat in the healing rooms stocking and cleaning he couldn't help but wonder how he could meet his Princess. The woman had enchanted him so much he was willing to commit treason. If it was simply treason against a ruler he wouldn't have minded, but he was also betraying one of his best friends. When Lexa had told him they were forming a bond was she actually telling him the truth? Did Octavia really want to be with her or was the Commander just marking her territory?

A spark of anger and jealousy lit in his heart. He was with her when she meant nothing to the Commander and was nothing but a prisoner of war! She had chosen to be with him first! Didn't everything they share mean more than what Octavia shared with Lexa? The angry and possessive thoughts started to fill his head to the point he couldn't help but throw a tray of items to the floor. After hearing the loud crash of items hitting the floor he couldn't help but cup the top of his head with both hands and do everything he could so he wouldn't scream in frustration.

He had to see her again.

He rushed out of the healing room without even cleaning the mess he left behind. She must be in her room, but how would he get in without Meka or anyone else noticing.

His impulsiveness clouded his judgment as he continued to just walk down her hall to her door, but stopped short a few doors down. He started to pace a few moments trying to decide if it was the only way to meet the girl. All he could do was knock and if Octavia didn't want to see him she would just send him away and it would be done. He would know his answer and leave her alone.

He walked up to her door and knocked…. No answer… He knocked again…. Still no answer. He looked around and slowly opened the door and stepped into her room without permission.

He looked around her room and saw no one and he even checked the bathing room and clothing room and still didn't find her. "She must have left to the feast early." He said it to no one in particular, but it did calm the jealousy that was burning him earlier. He took a few breaths and decided to leave her room before anyone would find him there.

As he stuck his head out of Octavia's bedroom to the hall he saw no one and decided it was clear to leave the room. As he went to close the door behind him a voice caught him off guard.

"Ah, you must be the great Healer Lincoln?"

He turned around slowly to see the Commander of the Steel Clan in front of him, a woman he despised so much. She tried to use biochemical warfare during the battles their clans had. Luckily, Lincoln had been a few steps ahead of her and only a few warriors died from the disease she tried to use to annihilate them.

He bowed respectfully even though it disgusted him, but she was still a Commander.

"Good evening Commander Abigail. Yes, I am Lincoln."

"I thought all the medical inspections and preparations were done, so why are you here in front of your Commander's bride to be bedroom door." The look in her eyes was like a viper's who caught sight of her prey and was ready to strike. He could see that no matter how he answered this woman she will use it against him. He was the one who destroyed her chances of winning the battles in the past. "I was here to make sure the future Heda had been well since my absence. No one else is allowed to treat or see her." _Good answer she can't turn that around._ Or so he thought.

"I'm sure she's is perfectly fine since you treated her at the prison. I heard you and the future Heda were very close in there."

Lincoln almost jumped in shock. _How in the hell did she know about that!? Where and who is she getting her information from!?_ He tried to calm himself as he could see she was enjoying his reactions.

She giggled quietly. "If you ever decided you do want that woman for yourself, look for me. I would grant both of you a safe heaven from Lexa. I believe you should always follow your heart." The last words brought chills down Lincoln's back. She reminded him of the snake that baited Eve to eat the forbidden fruit. Even though it was tempting nothing about her offer seemed right or genuine.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Commander, but I do not see the future Heda in those eyes. She is my superior and the future wife of my Commander and I truly respect the both of them." Abigail only raised an eyebrow almost waiting for him to tell her the truth, but ultimately she huffed a bit and nodded.

"Suit yourself, but my offer still stands." The smaller woman turned around and walked away towards the dining hall. Lincoln let out a sigh of relief as she left his line of sight. He knew better than to believe she would help anyone without asking for anything in return.

He knew he had to return to the healing rooms, but he still felt he needed to see Octavia and decided to walk to the dining room himself.

When he arrived he could see people from all the clans, but still couldn't find Octavia. Then his heart dropped when he finally spotted her. She looked breathtaking, but he also noticed how close she was to Lexa. He stayed fixed in his spot at the far end of the dining hall where no one else could really see him watching the two women interact. His fists started to clench shut when he would see Octavia sneak small touch here or a small brush there. It was almost sickening to him, but he didn't blame Octavia he knew she had to do this for her clan. He blamed the woman next to her and the more he saw Lexa enjoying the small caresses his Princess would give her the more his anger grew; the more his hatred grew. He could feel himself almost losing control again as he looked around to see where or what he could vent his anger on, but couldn't find anything. One more glance at Octavia threw him over the edge. Lexa had caressed her cheek taking a small strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

He turned around and ran out the dining hall. He didn't know where he was going or how fast he was running all he knew is that he had to leave. He finally found himself outside of the castle near the stables. He knew he was alone there and he balled up his fists and started pounding on the stable's rock wall. He started to see the prints of blood his fists were creating but he didn't care. He hated Lexa! He hated her for taking Octavia away from him! He hated he could do nothing to get his princess back! After a few more bloody punches his anger subsided. He was breathing hard and his head now rested against the same wall. If he was to have Octavia, Lexa had to be gone. There was nothing else that could separate them now unless Lexa dies.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:** OH MY! Lincoln has grown to hate the Commander! But honestly, if he loved Octavia he would want her to be happy right!? But to me, Lincoln has always been obsessed with Octavia and hasn't ever taken the time to get to know her better like Lexa has. If you look back everything was centered on him and having Octavia for himself. I just wanted to give you some thoughts I had while I was writing this story. Maybe Lincoln can change? We will see. Till next time! Have a great day!

EM ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Notes:** To my dearest reviewer I have taken what you said into consideration. I had also thought maybe the chapter were a little short but fear not I will try my best to make them longer. I'm sorry for the confusion and to clarify to any reader I will list the current Characters and the Clans they belong to.

Lexa, Meka, Lincoln, Indra, and Current Location- Forest Clan

Bellamy, Raven, Finn, Octavia- Boat Clan

Abby, Clarke- Steel Clan

Advisors- 12 Voted members from each clan to help Lexa lead the twelve clans

Elders- oldest and wise members from their specific clans. The elders referred in the story are from the Forest Clan who have watched and helped Lexa grow from a child to becoming the Commander.

Advisors vs Elders-In terms of the United States think of it as government leaders vs state leaders and state leader has authority over their state leadership. (Like choosing Lexa's wife- it's up to her clan, not the 12 clans to choose.)

Thank you all for your reviews I greatly appreciate it and lots of love from the Lone Star State.

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 13 THE WEDDING**

 **Octavia's POV**

 _Was it just a dream? Did Lexa really tell me she loved me?_

 **The Night Before**

"Meka the dining hall looks so beautiful! It's decorated with so many flowers!" The room was filled with freshly picked flowers and the smell of spring complemented the beautiful bright colors.

"I was told to have it decorated with your favorite flowers, Miss. I hope I chose accordingly."

Octavia smile wouldn't fade. She loved flowers and it melted away all the fears and nervousness she had all day. They had arrived early and were the first one in the dining hall. Some servants were still placing flowers on tables as Octavia almost ran to each bouquet to smell them. Her brother always thought she was a hardheaded woman because she would always be around the men and warriors of their clan. Yes, she was a great fighter, and her leadership skills were strong, but flowers were her weakness. It would show her "girly side" like her brother would say, but the truth was it reminded her of her mother. Even when Octavia would run around with Bellamy in the mud or play swords with him she would always see her mother placing a flower in her own hair or weaving it into Octavia's. Her happiest moments with her mother were always surrounded by flowers and so flowers always made her heart swell with love and happiness. The feeling corresponded with the feeling she was feeling for Lexa and all the emotions made everything in her being feeling so blissful.

Once the feast began men and women from all the clans surrounded Octavia and some were very charming and nice but others were cold and distant. She felt some of them rejected her presence in Lexa life, but she shrugged it off when she saw Lexa's beautiful green eyes lock with hers. She was late, but she looked so confident, so beautiful, so alluring. Her strength, power, and elegance radiated from her like the warmth of the sun and like the sun, it was warming and comforting. She held her head up high and her calm stoic face seemed to glow in happiness even though she wasn't smiling. It made Octavia smile when their eyes met and Lexa proudly walked over to her. She bowed low gracefully taking her hand and kissing it.

"My beautiful fiancé I am sorry to have kept you waiting I'm hoping these great leaders have kept your company." Many of the women giggled at the Commander public show of affection. Octavia could tell this was not a side of Lexa these leaders were used to seeing. As the night went on Lexa never left her side and they both would sneak a touch here or there and she could tell they both were enjoying it. Tomorrow she knew they would do more than just steal these small caresses tomorrow they would be married and expected to consume the marriage. She could feel her heart beat a little faster as her temperature went up slowly. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Lexa caress her cheek as she placed a loose strand of her hair back in its rightful place. Her eyes were so warm and loving she couldn't help but hold her breath. She absolutely hoped Lexa would kiss her as her eyes began to flutter at how close Lexa was getting, but then an older woman walked up to them and took Lexa's attention.

"Why my Great Commander you have yet to introduce me to your beautiful fiancé." She finally faced the older woman and the younger woman beside her. It was the same woman who she saw Lexa with at the garden. She tried her best to keep her emotions down as she examined the women. They seem to be family by their similarities. Her rival's her face was apologetic compared to her, who she could only guess as her mother's very amused one.

Octavia watched as Lexa's face turned stern and cold as she turned around to face the women. "Octavia I would like to introduce you to Commander Abigail Griffin of the Steel Clan and her successor Clarke Griffin. They are great assets to our clans and the peace we all share." Lexa's tone sounded very rehearsed and monotone. Obviously, she didn't like these women or at least the older one considering what Octavia had seen earlier that day.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Octavia Blake of the Boat Clan. I am happy to meet any ally of my fiancé." She talked and bowed respectfully as Meka taught her and she saw the younger woman bow respectfully in return, but the older woman kept her eyes on her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the both of you, but my daughter has some business to speak to the Great Commander about. If you wouldn't mind as to keep me company Octavia I would greatly appreciate it." Octavia saw Lexa step in front of her as if to protect her from this woman when Clarke spoke.

"Yes, it's about an uprising we been having at our border. I was hoping to speak to you about it after the wedding, but Commander Abigail insisted." Lexa nodded, but her defensive stance didn't budge as Clarke tried to lead her to a balcony nearby. It took Clarke physically grabbing Lexa to make her finally move and follow her. Octavia was alone with the older woman and honestly she felt uncomfortable around her.

"How has this clan been treating you? I feel they are so barbaric and ruthless in their ways." Abigail took a sip of wine after swirling it a few times and looked back up at Octavia. "How can they believe a Commander is reincarnated? A great commander and leader are made by education and training. Clarke has been groomed to eventually ascend to the role of Commander since the day she was born." She couldn't believe the disrespect this woman had just spoken, especially about the woman and the people she has grown to love. She swallowed her anger and tried to keep herself from lashing out at her.

"I actually love it here. Their ways may be different from what I am accustomed to, but the people and especially Lexa have changed my mind about this clan, and even if they believe their Commander is reincarnated it has worked out to their advantage so far. And Lexa being such a barbarian like you say isn't she still the Commander of the Twelve and deserve respect?" Octavia could see the rage in her eyes and the look the woman gave her was toxic, but Octavia didn't care. That woman had insulted her new clan and her future wife and couldn't stand by and not say anything. Actually, she couldn't stand to be around the toxic woman anymore and decided she would look for Lexa or at least get away from Abigail. "I'm sorry Commander, but I have other guests to attend to if you please excuse me." She bowed low again and walked away not giving the woman another glance. She walked towards the balcony she saw Lexa and Clarke walk towards and as she stepped out she saw Clarke in Lexa's arms. The wine she was holding slipped from her hand and she heard the crash of the glass, but not before she had already turned to run away. Before she could make it back to the crowd she ran into a wall. Well, she thought it was a wall, but instead, a person. She prepared herself to hit the floor, but it never came. Someone had caught her. She recognized the raspy voice of Lexa's Second. "Future Heda are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"I need to go somewhere safe. I need to leave the feast, but not cause a scene. Please help me." She didn't realize tears were running down her face when she looked at the concerned face of the Second.

"Stay close and follow me. I'll take you to a door that will lead you out." Octavia did as she was told and followed the woman to a door not very far from the group of guest. She saw the Second take out a key and open the door. "This is the exit please go in." She nodded and said her quiet thank you as she entered the adjacent room, but to her surprise it was not an exit. It was a room without any other doors. She hit her forehead with her palm, of course, Lexa's Second wouldn't allow her to run off. She turned around to leave and look for another exit only to find the door was locked. _Great now I'm stuck here._ She went over and sat on a couch in the center of the room, but she didn't have to wait more than a few minutes when she heard the door unlock and Lexa step through.

"Indra told me where to find you. I'm sorry she locked you in here. She isn't very good with handling emotional things." Lexa walked over to her slowly, but she couldn't look at her. This was the second time she had seen them touching and she thought after everything they had been sharing that evening that she had won over her fiancé, but she was wrong. She felt Lexa sit next to her and grab her hand. "What wrong Octavia. Please speak to me."

"I saw you with her. I saw you with her at the garden and I saw you holding her on the balcony." With all her doubts still swirling around in her head, Octavia still couldn't find the strength to face the woman she loves. She felt a hand slowly left her face up till she met the tear-filled emerald eyes. She had never seen Lexa show this type emotion to her.

"I know what you must be thinking right now, but Octavia I promise it's not what you think. Clarke has been a close friend and ally, but I don't want anything more from her. I'm sure you have heard the stories about me possibly marrying her before I met you, but I never wanted that. I had rejected her and any possibility of us ever being together and I did it years ago. The only person I love with all my heart and want to marry is you, Octavia Blake." Octavia couldn't believe what she had just heard. Lexa had openly admitted to her that she loved her and her heart was fluttering with happiness, but it seems Lexa took it as hesitations. "I said I loved you Oc…" Lexa was cut off when Octavia grabbed her face and pulled Lexa into a kiss. Their lips melted together and soon Octavia could feel Lexa's hands on her hips bringing them closer. Octavia felt Lexa pass her tongue over her lips asking for entry, that she quickly granted. This was the first time Octavia had ever kissed like this and it sent heat pulsating through her body. Her hand now were in Lexa's hair as she lightly gripped it, pulling her head closer to hers to deepen their kiss more and the hands at her waist were digging into her skin and she loved every second of it. Finally, after what felt like forever, Lexa pulled away trying to catch her breath, but Octavia only moaned sadly at the loss of Lexa's lips. It brought a smile to Lexa face hearing her want more of her, but she just caressed her cheek and said almost in a whisper, "I know you want more. So do I, but we have a lot of people probably looking for us right now." She leaned forward giving Octavia a kiss on her forehead. "I promise we will continue this later for now let us get back to the feast and I promise this time I won't leave your side no matter what." Octavia was blown away by all the love she saw in Lexa's eyes. She now knew no matter what happens to her or in life as long as she had this woman by her side she would be ok.

 **Present**

It was the day of the wedding and after an eventful night, she couldn't wait to see Lexa. After waking up and realizing everything that happened the night before wasn't a dream and that she loved the woman she was about to marry and the woman loved her back, she couldn't be happier. Meka had been slaving over her all morning preparing her outfit for the wedding. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how beautiful the wedding dress was. Her left arm was sleeveless and her right arm had a thick band that went across her shoulder that held the dress up. The dress in the front rose up to her knees and the back flowed down into a small train. The dress was black, but the designs on torso and chest were white giving the dress a unique look that she was sure would match Lexa's formal Commander apparel she knew she had to wear. Lexa's name proudly showed just over the cut of the dress. Meka was almost sweating doing her best to put Octavia hair up just right. They both were startled when they heard a knock at the door. Meka stopped working and walked over to the door to answer it. Octavia really hoped it wouldn't be Lincoln. She wouldn't be able to stand to see him before her wedding, but to her surprise, it was her brother Bellamy and Raven. They both stood in the doorway with a look of shock on their faces.

"You look so beautiful, Octavia." Bellamy was the first to speak and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Of course, she does Bell! She's smokin hot!" They both laughed at Raven little outburst. She always teased Octavia about her and Bellamy's looks. Octavia got a little serious and her eyes went to the floor.

"I wish Mom was here with me." Bellamy came over to her seat and put his hands on her shoulders.

"She is Octavia and she is very happy and proud of you." He pulled a white rose from his back pocket and carefully placed it into Octavia's hair. She couldn't help but let a few tears slide down her face as she touched the flower delicately.

"Mom's favorite flower. Where did you find one?"

"I asked a favor from the Commander. I asked her if she knew of these flowers and where I could find one on her land, but instead of me hunting for one she had to spend all day yesterday searching herself and found a bush right before the feast last night. Raven and I spend most of the evening and even missed your feast trimming the flowers the Commander brought. We were allowed to decorate your ceremony hall with them. So even though Mom isn't here, a piece of her will be watching you as you walk down the aisle and marry someone who loves you."

She turned to face her brother quickly. "How did you know?"

"Seriously Octavia not just anyone would drop everything and go looking for a flower for someone they don't care about. They would only do it if they actually loved them and I'm getting that feeling from her." She saw her brother's genuine smile that caused her to smile in return. "But I have to return and finish getting ready. I'll be waiting by the Ceremony Hall's entrance to walk you down the isle." He gave her one final kiss on the top of her head with a reassuring smile and left the room.

"If you think I'm just going to sit out there without helping my best friend get ready to get married you better believe you are totally wrong." She had forgotten Raven was in the room and faced her with a smile as she stood there with a hand on her hip.

"Of course, I could never think that. I'm sure Meka could use the help." As Raven walked over to her left side and Meka finished uncovering her left arm that was supposed to stay covered till the wedding, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh My God. When did you get a tattoo!?" She grabbed Octavia's arm and started rubbing the tattoo as if it would come off and Octavia was filled with giggles. _This girl is something else_.

"It is my marital and Clan marking. Lexa chose the whooping crane."

"Its so beautiful I almost couldn't believe it was really a tattoo and not a painting. The tattooist did an excellent job, and what's that on your chest? Alexandria huh….. Is that the Commander's name?"

"Yes so that her name may be imprinted forever in my heart."

"Gross… I swear if Finn tries to tattoo his name on me it will definitely be on my ass because he will have to kiss it the rest of his life." Octavia burst out in laughter and she could even hear Meka snickering in the background as well.

Time went by quickly as it was filled with laughter and questions from Raven regarding Lexa. By the time, it was time for the ceremony Lexa had gotten Raven's approval as well and both Meka and Raven escorted her to the Ceremony Hall. She saw Bellamy in his formal attire and his face filled with a large smile and he saw her walk up to him. Raven gave her a hug and Meka went to take her seat as well. It was just Bellamy and her waiting for their cue. He grabbed her right hand placing it around his arm. She saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Octavia I just want to tell you how proud I am and how much I love you. If you are ever in trouble come to me and we will figure it out together. I will always be on your side no matter who the enemy is." All she could do was squeeze his arm because she knew if she said anything tears would fall down her face.

Soon the light music of string instruments started playing and it was the cue for them to walk forward. As they stepped she saw everyone standing facing her. Most of her clan were there with tears in their eyes and all the leader she met the night before. Then she saw her. For the first time, she saw her smiling in public. Her loving eyes. Her warm smile. Her strong arm slowly reaching for hers as Bellamy hands her off to her. Their hands were intertwined as they faced the clergyman. He spoke of marriage and love, but her mind was on Lexa. How she was lucky to have met her and how lucky she also was that they had fallen in love. They were finally asked to face each other as the clergyman read the vows.

"As Heda, you will be the foundations of compassion and balance of all the clans and they will look to you whenever mercy is needed. The Commander the strong rock that holds our clans together you are the water that carves and brings life to the clans. You must always support the Commander no matter the situation. Do you accept these responsibilities as you accept the Great Commander Alexandria as your wife?"

"I do"

"As Commander you are the strength and protector of all the clans, but you must first be your Heda's strength when she is weak and her protector when she is in danger because if you cannot protect her how are you to protect your people. Do you accept these responsibilities as you accept Octavia Blake as your wife?"

"I do."

Again she could see Lexa's eye fill with tears and she could see she meant every word.

"From this day on you will no longer be Octavia Blake, you will be Octavia, Heda of the Twelve Clans, wife of the Great Commander Alexandria. Everyone rise and greet our new our Commander and her Heda." As they turned around and interlocked fingers Octavia couldn't help but stare at their tattoos. Her left arm next to Lexa's right arm showed the pair of tattoos side by side. Each arm showed a beautiful crane each in a different dancing pose, but joined together, at last, their tattoos show two beautiful cranes doing their mating dance together. It was perfect and beautiful because in fact they were doing their mating dance and they had both chosen each other to be together for the rest of their lives.

The night carried on as they celebrated their union. Laughter and chatter filled the beautiful night sky. They had the reception outside in the courtyard and the lit torches give the area a beautiful glow, but the stars, the stars were beautiful and decorated the night sky. She danced and laughed with her friends and brother, but as the night progressed less and less people were around. Finally, Lexa walked up to reaching for her hand as a light yawn escaped Octavia's lips.

"My beautiful Heda let us head to our room and rest." Even though Octavia knew they wouldn't be resting, Lexa lead her down the halls, but she never made it to her room, but to a different door. "I had Meka move all your things to our chambers. You will now be staying with me in my chambers." She opened the door to a room filled with candles the room was similar to her own except it was a little bigger and the bed was wider. On the nightstand, she saw a bouquet of white roses. Octavia smiled to herself. Lexa led her in slowly closing the door securely behind her. Octavia couldn't help but breath a little faster. This was it. All the wanting and waiting was finally over. She would give herself for the first time to someone. She wanted to give herself completely to Lexa. She felt Lexa's arms go around her waist hugging her from behind and kissing her softly on the back of her neck. Octavia let out a soft moan at the contact of Lexa's lips against her skin. Lexa's hand slowly moved to remove the dress that held her body captive and kissing sweetly the newly revealed skin until the dress landed light on the floor. She turned to face Lexa. Her eyes. Her eyes showed so much love that she reached and caressed her face as Lexa placed her hand over Octavia's. She slowly started to help undo Lexa's armor. Piece by piece it fell to the floor with small thumps until both of them were left naked in front of each other. She hadn't realized that they both were just standing there staring at each other as neither of them made a move. She smiled at Lexa as Lexa took her hand and led her to their bed. Octavia laid down first shaking slightly from her nervousness. Lexa got in beside her facing her and carefully moving some of Octavia's hair out of her face.

"My love I know this is your first time, but trust me I will be gentle." With that Lexa leaned in to kiss her slowly placing her hand into Octavia's hair. She swiped her tongue across Octavia's lips as Octavia opened her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. The kiss started slow, but soon became messy and uncoordinated and before she knew it Lexa was on top of her and one of her thighs was between her legs as she felt it rub again her sex. The feeling electrified her and Lexa bent down again continuing the deep hungry kisses. Soft moans started to escape her mouth as Lexa's hand began to grope her breast. She started to sink her nails into Lexa's back with every kiss and rub. She could feel the wetness spread between her legs wanting more and more of Lexa. Lexa briefly stopped kissing her and before she could voice a complaint she felt her starting kissing her neck making more moans erupt from her mouth. She slowly trailed down her neck kissing the name on her chest before taking a pink nipple into her mouth slightly sucking it as she continued to grope the other. She then gave the other the same attention. She continued trailing down her toned stomach when she felt Lexa's breath at her core. She looked down to see her emerald eyes look at her questionably. Unable to form words she nodded for Lexa to continue as she felt a slick tongue slip between her folds. Her back arched and a loud moan rang through the room. She clenched the sheets with one hand as her other hand had automatically started clenching Lexa's hair. She could feel her moving slowly through her fold making sure not one drop of her essence was wasted. She started doing small circles on her clitoris. Something she had never felt before in her life and the sensation was overwhelming. She body would jerk and her hips would roll, but Lexa kept her hands on Octavia's hips steadying them and helping them move with her.

"Don't… stop…" Octavia was feeling herself reach her peak as Lexa slowly slipped a finger inside. The feeling doubled over as she felt her hit just the right spot sending her over the edge. She screamed Lexa name as she orgasms into Lexa's mouth. Lexa slowed down letting her ride out her orgasm, as she again didn't allow a single drop of her cum escape onto the sheets. Finally calm, but still breathing hard Lexa crawled back up to her giving her a sweet kiss. She could taste herself on Lexa's lips, but she didn't mind it. Lexa laid next to her bringing Octavia into her arms. Octavia was exhausted and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and before sleep could completely take her she said was what engraved in her heart. "Lexa I love you." She felt Lexa's grip tighten as a kiss landed on her forehead.

"I love you too Octavia. Please sleep my beautiful wife I'll protect you in your dreams." With that Octavia let sleep take her and she melted into Lexa's arms and fell asleep to the sweet rhythm of her heartbeat. Nothing could ruin what she felt at that exact moment, love and true happiness.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes:** So they got married! YAY! Is this the calm before the storm? In the next chapter hell will break loose, but who will behind it? Abby? Clarke? or Lincoln? And what about the threat Lincoln made in the last chapter!? Stay tuned to the great and awesome story of Inescapable Love... sorry its way too late and the nutty me is having fun. Till next time!

EM ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Notes:** So this chapter gets pretty crazy. In the middle there will be a trigger warning in all caps so please be aware of it. The section isn't needed to continue the plot so if you must please skip it, other than that please enjoy the rollercoaster ride of the next chapter.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Ch 14 IT ALL FALLS APART**

 **Lexa's POV**

It was still the middle of the night as she caught herself staring at her new wife again. Her face looked so peaceful in her arms. Her breathing was even and she could feel the occasional puff of breath on her neck, she truly loved this woman. She was slightly prideful that Octavia had allowed her to take her first and even more prideful that she told her only hours before that she loved her. Her fingers lightly caressed Octavia's naked back as her thoughts went back to earlier that night and how she had made love to her. Everything about it was so dreamy and perfect, but she knew her new wife still didn't have the stamina to be able to return the pleasure she gave her. She really didn't mind it she was happy to be the first to please her and she didn't mind that she had fallen asleep, but her core still pulsated with need. She tried to avoid it by sleeping, but sleep never came and the night seemed to last an eternity. She felt Octavia shift in her sleep and a soft moan hummed into her neck. She shivered as it sent goose bumps throughout her body. She raised an eyebrow as she inspected her wife. _I wonder what she's dreaming about._ She thought to herself. Another moan sounded from her throat a little louder than the last one as she felt Octavia tense her legs in the sheets. _Ah, she must be having a wet dream._ A small smirk lined her face. With her free hand, she slowly moved it down her already warmed body. She tried her best not to wake her wife from her erotic dream as she felt the warmth radiating from her core. She could feel she was already soaked with lust for Octavia as her fingers slipped between her between her legs. She started slowly as she watched her wife's blushed face. Her breaths became shallow as she started to feel the light sweat accumulate on her brow. "Oh Octavia" She whispers as she felt her climax getting closer and to her surprise she received a small moan in response. She was even more surprised when she heard a soft whisper near her ear "mmm Lexa" She felt Octavia clench her legs again and softer moans hummed in her throat and it finally pushed Lexa over the edge. She quietly rode out her orgasm as she pictured her wife between her legs, her wife gripping her thighs, and her wife's beautiful eyes looking up at her. She finally sighed in relief as exhaustion finally caught up with her. She moved slightly to make herself more comfortable next to her wife and wrapped both her arms tightly around her. "I love you so much Octavia." She whispers as she saw the small smile on her face. She soon fell into a deep sleep relaxed and happy.

* * *

She was still lying on her bed trying to sleep when something soft pressed against her neck. She tried to ignore it as she tried to stay asleep. She hadn't slept this good in a long time and the nightmares had finally stopped so she wanted a few more minutes, but there it was again and a small nip at her ear followed. Her eyes shot open when she remembered who was sharing her bed and who could possibly be touching her right now. She turned to look at a beautiful brunette next to her and her surprised face softens. "Good morning. If I told you that you look even more beautiful in the morning would you believe me?" She saw Octavia's hands go directly to her hair.

"No! My hair is everything and I'm sure I have morning breath." She put her hand over her mouth as she spoke the last few words. _She really is cute when she's blushing._

"I meant it." Lexa got up giving Octavia a kiss on her forehead. "We are pretty dirty from last night how about we go to the bath. I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine?" A smile spread across Octavia's face as she nodded happily and they walked hand in hand into the bathing room. _Looks like Meka came in while we were still asleep._ She thought to herself as she saw a bath was already ready and it was still warm. She got in first and helped Octavia into the bath. Lexa sat down and Octavia followed sliding between her legs pressing her back against Lexa's body. Lexa sighed contently as she rested her chin on Octavia's shoulder grabbing a soft towel beginning to scrub Octavia's body. The room was already slightly steamy, but the light touches they were giving each other made the room even hotter, but it was all interrupted when a loud knock came from the door. Anger started to consume her as she was wondering who would dare interrupt them she then heard the door open. She quickly wrapped her arms around Octavia covering her exposed breasts and saw the bubbles cover the rest well enough. Octavia quickly glanced back to her with a worried expression. "Shhh. Don't worry not just anyone can walk in here." She glared at the door waiting for the perpetrator to step in and when she did she was surprised. It was Indra and she was someone who would avoid at all cost to anger her. It must be important.

Indra walked forward into the washroom with her eyes to the floor. "Commander I truly apologize for interrupting you so suddenly. A messenger from the Steel Clan has just arrived and the uprising has taken a drastic turn. They are raiding and killing innocent people now. Commander Abigail has left Clarke Griffin to deal with them as she goes back to her clan to protect their stronghold and elders. She afraid they will start assassinating their leaders. Clarke is waiting to speak to you and won't leave without you."

Lexa takes a deep breath. She was hoping she wouldn't have to get involved, but it seems these criminals aren't going to stop. They were the same terroristic group that killed Clarke's father and tried to overthrow the leadership of the Steel Clan. Clarke had been crying the night before when the group in charge of the uprisings finally revealed themselves. This was the one thing that actually scared Clarke and she begged Lexa to help her through it and she had agreed. Now she will have to leave her new wife alone to fight another war against some of the worst people she knew. After years of trying to find them in the caves of the mountains without success, the people started calling the revolutionary group the Mountain Men. The Mountain Men were led by a maniac, Cage Wallace, he was the first scientist to want to use biochemical weapons against their enemies, but was experimenting it on Steel Clan members and when Jake Griffin, the current Commander, and Clarke's father, found out he banished him and destroyed all the information he had gathered. Using fear as a weapon Cage convinced many that if they didn't create the weapon someone else would and use it against them and soon after he tried to overthrow Commander Jake. He ended up being outnumbered when the armies finally mobilized and he ran, but not before executing Commander Jake in front of a young Clarke. It happened so fast and drastically even Lexa who was in training to become Commander heard of the execution. It was her first fear of becoming Commander, to be killed by someone from her own clan to get her title.

"Commander what is your decision."

Lexa snapped out of her trance. "Yes, I will go meet her. You may leave and please ask Meka to enter." Indra bowed and left the room. Meka entered with towels in her hand as she helped a confused Octavia out of the bath wrapping a towel around her. Lexa followed taking her towel from Meka's hand. "I'm so sorry, love, to leave you like this, but this is something I gave my word I would help take care of." She pulled Octavia close seeing her hurt eyes and she leaned in giving her a small kiss. She closed the gap giving her a long hug before you walked out the room to dress quickly and meet Clarke.

 **Octavia POV**

She didn't have anything to say as heard the small conversation between Indra and Lexa. She didn't have anything to say when she heard Lexa say she was sorry and she didn't have anything to say when she watched her walked out the washroom and then out their bedroom. She hung her head low as she walked into their room. She still only had a towel wrapped around her as she looked towards the unmade bed. She was so happy just a few hours ago and now she felt empty. She felt a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Octavia."

"What Meka?" She knew she was being harsh to the woman, but whom she really wanted touching her or even speaking to right now was her wife.

"You know Lexa is the Commander of the Twelve Clans. This is her job and responsibility."

"I know."

"You know this means she's going to leave right?"

"Yes, I know she is leaving me."

"Maybe you should meet her at the stables and say goodbye. I know she would like that. Let her tell you she loves you one more time. Maybe then you wouldn't feel so alone while she is gone?" Meka could always read her like a book. She knew she wasn't mad at Lexa, but already missing her. She nodded her head and decided to let Meka help her dress.

 **Lexa's POV**

After the meeting with Clarke she knew they would head towards the mountains again, but this time, they had heard a rumor of their next raid of a town near those mountains. It had high-quality steel for weapons and many other resources. It would be a sure target if they were going to try to overthrow the Commander again. She had wanted to see Octavia again before she left, but the window of opportunity was closing. She saw Indra waiting in the hall for her and started walking along side her.

"Indra have you seen Lincoln? I think it might be wise to have him come with us."

"No Commander no one has seen him since he has returned so I have prepared Gus to take his place. He must be restocking on herbs and medicine and isn't here to go on such short notice."

Lexa stopped in her tracks. Something about the last time she saw Lincoln didn't sit right. The jealousy she saw in his eyes when they spoke of her wife made her slightly fearful to leave.

"Indra I must ask you a favor. I want you to stay here." Indra looked at her shocked.

"I have always fought by your side Commander why do you ask this of me now?"

"Indra as my best friend I'm asking you to watch over my wife. I don't feel she is safe if I leave, so please stay I can only trust you to protect her." Indra nodded.

"If this is what you ask as my friend Lexa I am honored you trust me so much. I will go find her and she will never leave my sight." Indra bows and Lexa puts put her hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, my friend. Please be safe."

"And you as well Lexa." They both turned around walking their separate ways. She was walking towards the stables when she sees a figure she recognizes standing by the entrance. So much for Indra finding her. She walks up to her wife with a smile on her face.

"I didn't expect to see you again before I left."

"I was really hoping to say goodbye." Lexa looked into her wife's eyes and saw so much more than just a simple goodbye. She saw the love, the hurt, and the sadness everything her wife was feeling was so transparent in her eyes. Lexa reached over pulling Octavia into her chest and she started to hear the quiet sobs coming from her. "Please come back to me." She could hear the desperation in her voice and wrapped her arms and even tighter.

"I promise I will." She let go of Octavia reaching to her belt pulling out a dagger. "This was a gift from Anya. She told me to be strong and courageous like the mighty Oak that helped create this weapon. So take it Octavia and be strong and courageous till I return to you." She placed the small dagger into Octavia's hands giving her another kiss before entering the stables to ready her horse. I promise I will do everything I can to return to you, my love.

 **Octavia's POV**

As she stared at the weapon in her hand with tears still in her eyes she knew she had to be strong for Lexa because how could she be fighting out there if she was worried about her here. She took a deep breath taking in her wife's words. As she about to walk away she sees a figure move in the shadows by the stables. She quickly crouches behind a barrel of supplies to see who is sneaking up in her direction. She recognizes the figure carrying the bow. It's Lincoln. He wore a light colored shirt with a quiver over his shoulder. He was also carrying a medium size knapsack as well. He must have been summoned to go with Lexa, but something was off about him. His face looked contorted with anger. Something wasn't right about what she was seeing so she followed him quietly as he walks over to the other entrance of the stables. She closed in on him as she hears the thumps of a horse heading towards the same direction. She saw him look around the corner but kept himself hidden from whoever was in the stables. She hears the horse neigh as she sees Lexa start galloping away. She watches in shock as Lincoln raises the bow towards her wife with an arrow pointed directly at her. Before she could even think anything through she was running towards him tackling him to the ground as the arrow flies high into the sky barely missing its target. She looks down to interrogate Lincoln about what he was doing when she see the scarlet color spread across his shirt. She looks down and sees Lexa's dagger deep in his abdomen. Her eyes widen as she pulls the dagger out seeing his eyes wide as well looking from her hands to his torso. She looks down at her blood-covered hands and quickly turns and runs from Lincoln. _What have I done?! What just happened?! I just killed Lincoln who was about to shoot my wife! I need help! I don't know what to do!_ Her mind was racing, as she was about to reach the castle only to see Indra running towards her. She watches as Indra's eyes going directly to the blood on her hand and the dagger. Lexa's dagger.

"What have you done!?" Her voice was loud and full of authority its power terrified Octavia.

"I…I… Lexa was…"

"Indra!" A soldier ran towards her at full speed. "The Commander has been wounded! She was stabbed in the back! She's by the stables and unconscious!" Indra's eye widen in disbelief as she looks at Octavia's hands again. She quickly grabs the hand that held the dagger twisting it causing Octavia to drop it and then twists her arm behind her back to immobilize her.

"Why Octavia?" She heard Indra whisper.

"It wasn…" Octavia feels a sharp pain on the back of her neck as everything turned black and she lost consciousness.

 **Lexa's POV**

 **A Few Moments Before**

Lexa was sad to leave Octavia alone, but she had given her word to Clarke and she always kept her word. She patted her horse as she checked that she had everything she needed. She grabbed her beautiful stead's reins and led him out of his stable. Her mind was still on Octavia as she mounted and started to slowly trout and move up to a gallop as she left the stables, but as she was nearing the tree line she heard a whistle of wind breaking by her head. It was an unmistakable sound, the sound of an arrow slicing through the air and it was aimed at her. She quickly turned the horse around to see Octavia on the ground with someone under her. At this point, she was at full gallop fearing her wife was in danger or worse hurt from trying to stop the assassin. She watched as Octavia got up and ran towards the castle. She was dismounting her horse when she realized it was Lincoln who was on the ground covered in blood. She didn't have time to think as she looked at what seemed as an unconscious Lincoln on the ground and appeared like Octavia had stabbed him. Her worry quickly went to Octavia as she walked passed Lincoln to start running after her when she heard a sound behind her, but before she could turn around a sharp pain went through her entire body. She fell to her knees when she heard voices coming from the other end of the stables. The pain in her body intensified as she felt whatever pierced her be removed and the steps shuffling away from her. She felt her face hit the grass as she turned to look behind her only to see Lincoln on her horse galloping towards the woods leaning heavily to one side. Her vision started blackening as she heard shouts and people running towards her. Her last thought was of Octavia in her arms asleep when she finally lost consciousness.

 **Octavia's POV**

It all felt too familiar, the hard cold floor, the musty smell, the darkness. She knew exactly where she was. She was back in her prison, but this time, she wasn't worried about her brother or her clan, she was worried about Lexa. If she heard correctly before she was knocked unconscious someone had hurt her wife. She didn't blame Indra for believing she had something to do with it. Everything looked like she did, but what did tear her up is that no one would tell her how Lexa was doing. The same silence from before was back. She sat again on the back wall waiting for anyone to come and save her. She had been in here for at least 3 days and the small amount of food given to her was causing her to feel extremely weak. She heard the door start to open. Maybe it was someone finally here to take her from this dungeon. Her eyes widen and she stood quickly defensively when she saw Lincoln step through. The kind eyes were gone and his face almost looked repulsive to her.

"Hello, Octavia I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"I thought… I thought I killed you?"

"Any other man probably would have died, but I was wearing my combat armor and it's a little thicker so your dagger didn't pierce anything vital. I was able to convince everyone I was in an accident when I was searching for medicine and rushed back when I heard the Commander was hurt. You see she was stabbed in the back and the injury seemed to have gotten infected. No matter what I do she not breaking out of her fever and will die soon. I was allowed to come see you and get your confession since Indra would kill you if she came." His evil smirk twisted her stomach. "So do you confess your sins?" She finally connected all the dots. He tried to kill Lexa and when he failed he was ready to die, but he got a second chance. Not only a second chance but was able to shift the blame to her absolving him from all of it.

"Why Lincoln? She was your friend."

Anger flashed across his face as he stepped towards her. "She took the only thing I ever wanted! She took you away! Not only that but she stole your heart from me! You don't understand the pain I felt when I realized it was you who stabbed me to protect HER! I would have given you everything you wanted. I would have given you a family and taken you away from all this pain and stupid politics! I would have made you happy!"

Octavia couldn't stand to listen to another word he had to say and shouted right back at him to shut him up. "She is my happiness! She gave me everything I wanted! And I am completely in love with her! I married her! I decided to be with her and not you! Why can't you understand that! I love her!" She saw his body shake in anger and his eyes lose everything she had once considered kind. He took a step towards her and then another. Her back was already against the wall when he stood right in her face with his hand balled up into fists. "If you won't give yourself to me then I will just have to take you." His words were whispers but laced with so much hate and venom.

 **(TO MY READERS PLEASE SKIP THIS SECTION FOR TRIGGERS ON RAPE TILL THE NEXT CAPS LOCK)**

His hand gripped her neck and she felt the air stop flowing into her lungs. His soft hands had turned coarse and the lightning she felt when he first kissed her was now a nauseating taste that burned her lips. Her weak body could hardly fight back as her lungs started to burn for air and he would only release it slightly to allow a few gasps before tightening his grip again. She felt the clothes on her body be ripped and torn off. She managed to dig her nails into his arm only for him to grip her throat and force her head back to hit the wall hard causing her vision to turn white and stop her from being able to fight back. She felt the hot tears run down her face as she felt him devour her body. His touches were nothing like Lexa's soft caresses and her gentle and loving eyes. She sobbed as begged Lexa for forgiveness while he continued ravaging her body over and over again till she lost consciousness from the pain. Her eyes opened to seeing Lincoln fixing his pants. Her throat was burning and she could hardly move her body as she pulled her knees to her chest in the fetal position naked on the floor. Her clothes were destroyed all around her. She saw his smirk as he turned to face her. "Lexa will die and you will die soon after. I am glad I was able to finally show my love to you."

 **(IT IS SAFE TO READ AGAIN. YOU DO NEED TO READ THE SECTION YOU MISSED TO CONTINUE.)**

He turned and left Octavia lying there on the hard cold floor. She didn't know what was going to happen next and her heart ached to know her love was dying, but at least she would join her soon. As she lay there contemplating her death the door burst open showing a terrifying Indra as she searched the cell and when her eyes landed on her she stepped back in shock.

"Meka hurry get in here!" She heard the footsteps run towards her, but she had no more strength every last bit of it was ripped out of her. She heard the two women kneel next to her and felt a small hand go through her hair; she couldn't help but flinch at the touch.

"Octavia what happened?" Meka's voice made hot tears run down her face.

"Lincoln… Lincoln tried to kill Lexa and I stopped him, but he still managed to hurt her. He… he…. He raped me, Meka." Her voice was barely audible to her own ears, but she knew the women heard her as she felt them stiffen next her. She heard Indra get up and run out the room, but Meka stayed.

"We know Lincoln tried to kill Lexa. Lexa was conscious enough for a moment to tell us. We came to get you out of here and found you… like this." She felt Meka cover her body with her own cloak. The only thing she was worried about was Lexa.

"How is she?"

"Gus broke the fever. He said even though Lincoln said he was medicating her to get better he really wasn't. It wasn't till Gus notice something wasn't right and started watching Lincoln that he realized it. We have been searching for him the past few hours. I would never have guessed he would have come here, but we couldn't prove your innocence till Lexa said herself. She is still very ill, but Gus says she will live. Come Heda. Let me get you back home.

* * *

Days went by and she couldn't eat or drink. Indra had searched high and low for Lincoln, but he was never found. He had escaped the wrath that awaited him. No one knew that she had been raped except for Indra and Meka. They also couldn't even tell Lexa what had happened. All they said was that she was safe waiting for her return. Meka came in after the fourth day and told her Lexa was well enough to return to her chambers, but Octavia didn't respond she only stayed in her bed like she had the past few days. Meka left knowing she wasn't going to get a response from her and closed the door behind her. Not that long after she heard the door open again and Lexa soft voice filled the room.

"Octavia… I heard you haven't left your room. Were you that worried about me? I promised I would come back to you, my love." She felt the weight on the bed shift as Lexa sat next to her on the edge. She flinched again when she felt Lexa touch her. "Octavia what's wrong? Please talk to me." How was she supposed to face her and tell her another man stole her body?

"I'm so sorry Lexa." It was the first sentence she had said since she admitted the truth to Meka and it was broken with sobs.

"No love. I am sorry Indra didn't believe you when you said you were innocent. I made them return you home as soon as I awoke. I saw you. You saved my life."

"NO!" She didn't mean to shout, but she had to tell Lexa.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be strong enough. I'm sorry I couldn't fight him off of me…"

"What are you talking about Octavia? Fight who?"

"Lincoln raped me while I was in prison." She felt Lexa's hand jump away from her and she started sobbing all over again. "I'm so sorry Lexa, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him." She felt Lexa grab her hands and bring her up. The thin undershirt she wore showed her body covered in bruises especially the deep purple ones on her neck. She heard Lexa gasp at the sight. She couldn't stand to see them herself that why she hadn't left the room in days. She wanted to forget and she couldn't if saw the evidence on her skin. She couldn't look at her wife as she saw the evidence herself. She was ashamed.

 **Lexa's POV**

She took in the appearance of her wife. She was broken and ashamed and Lexa couldn't do anything about it. She saw how she looked at the floor unable to meet her eyes, but she carefully grabbed her chin and left her face. "No matter what happened you are still my wife. You are still the love of my life and I will make him pay for what he did to you. But don't you ever feel like I would reject you because of what he did to you." She slowly started to put her arms around Octavia making sure she was ok with the contact when she felt her rush into her arms almost taking the breath out of her. She finished wrapping her arms around her as her wife sobbed into her shoulder. She would hunt down Lincoln and kill him with her own hands if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

 **End of chapter Notes:** Ok ok I know I ended on such a low note, but I actually changed the ending. I had first planned to have Indra walk in and cut Lincoln's head off as he tried to escape, but why not drag it out a little longer? I'm actually getting close to the end. Just have to tie a few loose ends. I'm sorry if I caught anyone off guard and don't worry Lexa and Octavia will get over this hump. So what happens with Lincoln how was he able to escape without a trace? How will Octavia be after all this has happened to her and will all her pain finally stop or is there more to come? And lastly what about Lexa? She must feel like she failed to protect her and her best friend failed to keep her promise. What will happen to them all? Till next time.

EM ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Notes:** So sorry for the long wait. Let me just say shit came up lol. I was wanting to finish the story in this chapter, but at the same time I didn't want to keep you all waiting so long so I decided to end this chapter. I see maybe one and at the most 2 more chapters. I promise this will finish. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D

EM ;)

* * *

 **CH 15 RECOVERY**

 **Lexa's POV**

Lexa opened her eyes facing the ceiling of her bedroom. Her face was blank as reality set in. The room was still dark as she lay there quietly. It was the first night Octavia had slept through the night without screaming or having Lexa wake her from a horrible nightmare. Lexa slowly turned to watch her sleeping wife. She was facing away from her, but her steady breathing indicated she was actually resting for the first time in a long time. She wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her, but rest was hard to come by for her wife and she would not disturb it, so she just lay there watching her breathe.

Time had seemed stilled as she recovered from her injuries. It had been two weeks since the incident that nearly took her life and broke her wife. She hadn't heard anything new from Indra's manhunt for Lincoln and the hope to find him and punish him was slowly dwindling. The war between Clarke and the Mountain Men had continued without her, but she knew it was a matter of time before she would have to go to the frontlines. She had been sending Clarke war advice and updates on her injuries, but she would slightly exaggerate the extent of her damages. Not that she was afraid of war because she wasn't, but her wife needed her and she couldn't go off to war leaving her to deal with this on her own, not yet. Her wife refused to see anyone even Meka. She trusted no one except for Lexa and taking care of her had turned into a full-time job. Lexa had to postpone all meeting and left her main advisor in charge and they were only to disturb her if it was an emergency or something urgent came up. Luckily everything had been quiet in her lands and her attention could be focused on her wife.

Her wife stirred slightly in her sleep and a quick toss turned her to face Lexa. She recognized the face her wife was starting to make, a nightmare. She got up on her elbow and gently touched Octavia's shoulder. "Octavia." Her face now was beginning to contort in fear and Lexa shook her a little harder. "Wake up Octavia." Octavia was starting to hold her breath, her face was turning slightly blue. fear and panic started to consume Lexa causing her to pull her wife up by the shoulders while trying to force her awake. "Octavia breathe! Please, Octavia, wake up, you're having a nightmare!" Octavia's eyes suddenly shoot wide open, her hands dart for her throat as she gasps for air. Tears are now streaming from Octavia's eyes as she starts focusing what is around her. Lexa pulls her into her chest holding her as close as she possibly could and with the sweetest voice she could muster at the moment spoke to her wife. "You're safe Octavia. I'm here. You're safe." Her wife doesn't respond to her and shakily wraps her arms around her. They sit there for a few minutes as Lexa holds her. She honestly didn't want to let go of Octavia because she didn't want her to see the tears that are in her own eyes. "It's still dark out. Try to rest some more I promise I'll be here and hold you till you fall back asleep." Looking into her wife's blank eyes as she just nodded was torture. Seeing her like that after every nightmare or flashback ached her heart. She knew Octavia was trying, but looking at her face so full of defeat and her own inability to help her was pure torment. It was something she faced every day and sometimes every few hours. She felt Octavia's breath even out on her chest and she caressed her hair. _She must be so exhausted to fall asleep so fast. I'm sorry I'm so worthless. I'm sorry I can't help you the way you need me. I'm sorry I can't take this pain away from you and make everything better._ Silent tears slowly roll down Lexa's face as she places her forehead against Octavia's. Even if she seems positive and strong in front of everyone especially her wife, only in secret does she let herself shed the tears in her heart. After she had no more tears to shed she decided that maybe a few more hours of sleep wouldn't be so bad.

 **Lincoln's POV**

He made his way through the wooded area hiding from anyone that came by. He didn't use any conventional paths or roads because he knew they would come after him. He had lied to Octavia and knew it was a matter of time before he was caught. Even if Gus was an idiot at times Lincoln had caught him watching him carefully the last few "healing" session. He had known his time was limited and he would use it to escape, but he had wanted to see Octavia again. That was where he committed the worst mistake of his life. He cemented the hate she had for him and ruined any chance that his love would be returned. He had let his anger and jealousy take over his body and released so much anger and hate against the person he believed he loved the most. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He had to escape these feelings, this guilt and start anew, but escape where? He had only one place that would not kill him on the spot, the Steel Clan.

With his cloak covering him as much as it could he made his way through the Steel Clan's large city. The city was covered in twilight as he quietly made his approach to the large mansion in the middle of the city. He wasn't sure if news of Lexa had reached them yet, but he didn't want to take any chances. He would have to meet with Commander Abigail in secret. He believes she would give him sanctuary as she had promised before.

He easily slipped through her guards as he entered the mansion making his way to the throne room. It was almost too easy when he entered the large room to see Commander Abigail seated on her throne with a glass of wine in her hand. "Took you long enough. I'm already on my second glass waiting for you."

He wasn't aware she had seen him as he slowly emerged from the shadows.

"A little birdy told me that some horrible things happened in your clan. Hmm. About two weeks ago."

An evil smirk lined her face that brought bile to his mouth.

" No need to answer." She waved her free hand at him. "But bravo. I didn't expect you to hurt the one you wanted so terribly and desperately to be with, but then again I'm pretty sadistic like that too. You actually remind me of myself. If you can't have it, destroy it."

Her laugh almost made his blood boil and his body began to fill with anger again.

"I am not like you." He growled as he glared at the woman in front of him.

"Oh, but you are. Why else would you come see me instead of anyone else? Well, anyone else would have killed you the moment that you entered their city and yes, I knew you entered my city searching for me. So now that you are here. What do you want from me?"

One thing he did like about her was her bluntness.

"I came here for refuge from The Great Commander. You promised me you would protect me from her."

"Ah! But my dear healer I promised to grant refuge to you AND Octavia. Together, not apart because what worth are you to me alone. You know I didn't want that marriage to continue, but here you are alone with nothing to offer me for said refuge."

His train of thought vanished. She was right. He had nothing to offer anyone for his safety and in fact, he was a liability. Lexa wouldn't bat an eye to go to war with a Clan that sheltered a traitor especially a traitor that did what he had done. She could have easily just allowed him to make it this far to surrender him to Lexa and receive something in return that was more valuable to her.

"Don't be so fearful Lincoln. You are still worth something to me, but I need your full cooperation. Not just your cooperation, but your whole being."

He had no other choice. If he wanted to live he would have to do whatever this horrible woman wanted.

"For my safety, I pledge my life to you." He places his hand over his heart and deeply bows to the woman who looks at him as a spider watches her prey being caught in her web.

 **Octavia's POV**

Everything seemed gray to her. There was no shine in color in life anymore, but she pretended there was. She was finally out of her room being led by her smiling wife as she spoke of her adventures as a young Commander in training and the mischief she got herself and Indra into. Even though she smiled and even at times laughed it was forced. She wanted to give her wife hope that she was getting better, but she still felt the same empty feeling she felt since she was released from prison. The people she had grown to love and trust had betrayed her and allowed horrible things happen to her. Only Lexa protected her and only Lexa had believed her. Only Lexa had almost died because of her. She had asked Lexa not to allow Indra near her or even Meka, but she knew none of it was Meka's fault. She was just a servant girl and even if she had a say she knew Meka would have believed her. What troubled her is that Meka was her best friend and she didn't want to burden her as now she burdens her wife. She noticed her wife no longer joined the meeting she had attended to every day in the past, and there wasn't the constant pestering of advisors asking for her help. Her wife had abandoned her country for her and only the feeling of guilt burned in her chest instead of the gratitude she knew she should be feeling. So today she asked to walk around the castle with her wife. Maybe she could fake feeling better enough for her wife to return to her duties. She wasn't worth Lexa's precious time.

As they reached the doors to the courtyard the person she wanted to see the least appeared and a voice she had never heard come from Lexa's mouth bewildered her.

"I told you to never show your face to me, Indra."

She had never heard Lexa speak to her best friend in that matter. Not a few moments ago she spoke of her so lovingly and now she speaks so cruelly.

"I would not have come if it wasn't urgent Commander. Please forgive me." Indra bowed down not revealing her face to either of them.

"Speak."

Without raising her head Indra began to speak.

"Clarke from the Steel Clan has come and she is requesting you and asked you to prepare your men for war while you and she speak."

It did not only catch her by surprise but apparently Lexa too. She felt Lexa's hand grip a little tighter and turn to face her. She could read her eyes so easily now and she knew Lexa didn't know what to do.

"Lexa go." Her eyes continued to be uncertain and she knew Lexa didn't want to leave her side. "It's ok. I want to have tea with Meka in the garden. I think it would be nice to smell the flowers." It was the first time she had mentioned Meka or the garden, two things she had grown to love, maybe this can convince Lexa she will be ok. Her people need her now. Lexa caressed her cheek and an express of relief was on her face. For the first time, she did feel happy that she could give that feeling to her wife and she leaned into Lexa's touch. "I promise I'll be fine."

"Ok, but if you feel upset or anything just ask for me right away and I will come."

"I understand."

Lexa leaned in and gave Octavia a kiss on her forehead. The touched had not repulsed her as others have in the past. She and Lexa had not been intimate since the incident, they couldn't even kiss, but this touch didn't fill her with disgust. It actually comforted her. She saw a look of fear flash across her wife's eyes, any other day she would have known she overstepped a boundary, but Octavia gave her a genuine smile and the looked of fear faded.

Meka, who was always nearby but out of sight, appeared from the courtyard and Indra remained bowed not facing the two women.

"Meka please take care Octavia for me and let us go Indra."

With that, both women left. She felt a small hand grasp hers.

"Let us go have some tea." She turned as Meka spoke. She said her words so sweetly and with such a beautiful smile she couldn't understand her reasoning on not allowing Meka to be by her side anymore. This woman was always filled with sunshine and her warm rays always managed to warm and bring color into her life. She smiled softly as she gave her best friend a reaffirming squeeze.

"That sounds perfect." Maybe she is getting better. The thought brought a small smile to her face.

 **Lexa's POV**

Her anger towards her best friend hadn't vanished. The more she actually thought about it the angrier she became. Indra had given her word to protect Octavia in her absence but failed. Not only did she fail, but she also put Octavia in even worst danger and allowed for her to be damaged so severely and for that she could not forgive her.

She walked towards her throne room where Clarke awaited her, but she refused to speak a word to Indra.

"Clarke what has happened?" She spoke quickly as she entered the room. She really didn't want to be apart from Octavia long.

"We found them." There was excitement in Clarke's voice. "We found exactly where the Mountain Men's headquarters are. We are preparing to attack them full force, but I need your help. I trust my men, but I will feel better with you by my side. Please stand by me in the battle I am about to bet so much on." Clarke extends her arm to her. She only thought for a second, but she reluctantly reaches with her own arm firmly gripping her forearm as Clarke did the same.

"I'll be by your side till your enemy is on their knees. I'll prepare my men and we will leave before the day ends."

She knew this day would come, but she hopes it wasn't too soon. Octavia seemed to be making progress, but how will that progress continue if she's at war. She trusted herself and her men to end this war quickly especially now that the location of the Mountain Men has been found. She looked into Clarke's determined eyes. She knew her friend waited for as long as she could before coming here and Lexa knows it's time to act. She turned towards the door to prepare for another war.

 **Lincoln's POV**

"The time is now Lincoln. I have kept you safe for the last month and now its time for you to fulfill my request."

He knew she would want something from him, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. He didn't know what he could offer this woman, but throughout this past month, it had been his medical expertise. He trained new healer and old healers alike. He had a vast knowledge of different diseases and remedies, but in the back of his mind, he always knew this wasn't what she had intended for him. It had been six weeks since the incident and a month since he has been in the Steel Clan and she finally has summoned him to reveal his true purpose.

"I will do whatever request you ask me, Commander." His voice was monotone and he has yet to respect her as he always respected Lexa, but he tried to kill her so maybe respect and admiration shouldn't be something he should give to people because in the end it doesn't matter to him. He is alive to serve her and that is where it should always stay. He doesn't deserve friends or a future, he just wants to survive, even if it means with the guilt he now carries.

"My daughter fights fruitfully in a war against those disgusting terrorists and it has kept her from the city. That is why I have been able to hide you so well. She has successfully taken Lexa from her home and has now been fighting alongside her for the past month. My plan has been going perfectly so far and now it's time for the next step." He watches silently as her evil grin emerges. As time went by he had gotten used to her manipulations and cruelties. In the beginning, it would sicken him every time, but now he has become to numb to it. "I am sure since Lexa has been gone so long Octavia's mental state has become worse, so bad she can no longer live and has decided to commit suicide." At the sound of Octavia's name, his attention darted closely to what she was saying and if he was understanding what she was saying correctly.

"Are you asking me to force her to commit suicide? Or make it look like a suicide?" He tried to remain numb as he said it so she wouldn't see the raw emotions starting to engulf him.

"Ah! So you are finally thinking like me. I found your knowledge of your home to be in my benefit exactly for this. I want you to sneak back into the Forest Clan and kill Octavia. Once Octavia is gone my daughter will again have the opportunity to become Heda and with the state I have heard Octavia has been in, there would be no question of her suicide. I am sure you still feel angry she chose Lexa and what better way to make them both suffer for what they did to you?" His jealousy and anger swelled up quickly in him. He hated that Octavia chose Lexa and he hated knowing they would eventually find happiness together. He would do anything to have that happiness for himself, but that was an impossibility for him. I guess he would have to make sure they couldn't have the happiness that was meant for him. "Oh, and if you succeed I will grant you your freedom as well." He looked at her and he knew this was the closest thing he could get to happiness.

"I will do as you command, Commander. By the time I return Octavia will be dead." He turned leaving the throne room to ready himself for the long trip back home.

 **Octavia's POV**

Over a month has gone by since Lexa went to war and it took her a while to get used to not having her around. Especially at night, especially when the nightmares came. They have become less frequent, but still on occasion she would wake up soaked in her own sweat either crying or screaming. To help with the constant nightmares several of the servants helped Meka move a bed into Octavia's room. It was never heard of and probably not appropriate, but even Indra agreed that someone needed to stay with Octavia throughout the night for her comfort and safety.

A week ago she had agreed to meet with Indra at Meka's request and after a long awkward silence, they began to discuss what happened on that day. She realized that Indra had not only hurt her but also hurt herself in the process. She lost the trust of her Commander and worst of all she had lost her best friend. There could not be anything more devastating to her than those. After listening to Indra and everything she had to say and also releasing some of the resentment she had towards her, she had begun to forgive her.

After that encounter, her healing began to progress even more. She no longer mopped around in her room all day but joined Meka in walks and teatime. She slowly started to smile again, but she still missed Lexa. She was hoping to be the Octavia she fell in love with again before she returned, but she also needed Lexa to fully heal. She needed to feel safe within Lexa's arms. She needed to feel Lexa's soft caresses and kisses, but she needed to be able to feel these things without flashbacks or fear and she knew she could only do it looking into Lexa's loving eyes. She knew once Lexa returned she would be whole again.

* * *

Octavia felt warm rays hitting her skin as she stirred in her bed, but instead of meeting Meka with a warm smile she instantly felt horrible. Meka looked at her with a concerned face as she rose from her own bed.

"Heda, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Meka I just don't feel very well. It must have been something I ate at dinner last night. My stomach feels quite upset."

"Don't worry Heda. I will get you something to soothe your stomach just stay in bed for me ok."

She didn't have time to agree before her fatigue forced her to close her eyes again.

Meka returned not long after with a tea and some salted treats. It did soothe her stomach, but she asked to stay in bed the remainder of the morning.

"Maybe since you had your appetite back you overate last night. I should have been more careful with you. I'm sorry Heda."

Octavia smiled towards the young girl sitting at the edge of her bed. She was always worried and extra careful with her. She had been starving last night and it wasn't Meka fault if she over ate.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Meka. It will soon pass and we can go walk in the courtyard. Actually, maybe we could have lunch out there I am getting really hungry again."

Meka rolled her eyes. "Just after talking about over eating you're hungry again? But yes Heda let us get ready and we can have our afternoon walk and lunch."

She happily walked towards the dresser retrieving clothes and politely ordering other staff to ready a lunch area in the courtyard. Octavia had a weird feeling take over her. A feeling of content, she laid back thinking of what that feeling meant to her and all she could do was smile because she liked the feeling.

 **Lincoln POV**

It had taken a little over a week to reach the place he had once called home. It was early afternoon when he reached the castle. There hadn't been as many guards as there was usually stationed around the castle. It must be true that Lexa went to war. She must have only left the castle guards and probably her guard dog to keep watch. Even though he is pretty sure Indra was punished for imprisoning Octavia, Lexa will always trust her with her most valuable treasure.

He quietly made it through the castle walls through small hidden paths only a handful of people knew existed. He was hidden in the shadows of the wall by the courtyard when he saw two familiar bodies walking towards a small lunch table. The first thing he noticed was Octavia slender body. Obviously, she hadn't been eating properly and her small smile was not completely filled with happiness as he had seen in the past. She was struggling and it was his fault. A small amount of guilt filled his chest, but he quickly dismissed it as he reminded himself why he was there. He was there to make sure Lexa could never have the happiness that was meant for him. That he would be the last person who felt Octavia's body and rip away the only person Lexa has ever loved like she did to him. As he looked around he noticed it was only Meka and Octavia in the courtyard. Everyone else must be busy or asked to leave them alone. He thought quietly how he would get close enough to Octavia. He hadn't really thought of how he would force her to commit suicide but he was soon distracted when he heard a series of noises from the women. Earlier it had seemed like they were both eating and now Octavia seems to be clutching her stomach as she empties the contents of it. He hears Meka yell for healers as she holds Octavia's hair back and rubbing circles as she continues to vomit into a bush. He hadn't heard she was sick and she obviously hadn't been leaving her room very often so there really isn't a chance she caught any diseases or sicknesses. Even though Octavia had been vomiting pretty violently her appearance didn't seem sickly as he watched her raise herself. Then suddenly it felt as if a knife stabbed him in the gut as he fell back against the wall. He slowly lowered his body to the ground as he started to sweat profusely. There is only one sickness that could cause this and it doesn't usually show symptoms till after 6 or so weeks. Octavia was pregnant and he was the only person that could be the father. He shot himself up and quickly made his way out of the castle the same way he came in. Maybe it wasn't too late to have the happiness he deserved. He only had to finish what he started and she would have to understand. She would want her child to have its father. The only person who stood in his way of his happiness and his family was Lexa.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Notes:** I finished! Yay! My first fanfiction! ok ok I'm done... (Pats myself on the back) Ok now I'm done! First of all, I want to thank all of you that followed me on my journey in creating this story. Seeing all the people read chapter after chapter really kept me going and I appreciate it. So again thank you.

Ok back to the story. So as you read I want you to keep in mind that Lincoln is in his own little world. He cannot see beyond himself, and you will notice his thought process is revolved around him so his POV will obviously be different from Lexa's and especially Octavia. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Inescapable Love.

EM ;)

* * *

 **Ch 16. Finale**

 **Lincoln POV**

The fading colors of the setting sun overcasted the trees as he stealthy made his way through the mountains occasionally seeing disturbed areas were fighting had taken place. He did not know how the war was going, but he knew if Lexa was here the war was in her favor. She was a woman born to lead armies and even if he admired her tremendously for it, hate still resided deeply in his heart.

He found a small overhang that was out of view and decided to camp there for the night. Sitting against the hard stone facing the countless stars peeking through the treetops, he wondered how things had become so obscured. When was it exactly when he lost himself or was this, the person he was meant to be from the beginning? When did he decide one of his best friends was the enemy? He placed his face into his hands. There were no tears of regret but just the presence of his self-loathing. He did what he thought was right at the moment and no one will convince him it was wrong. He decided thinking was too much and hung his head down and slept for the remaining hours of the night. Tomorrow he will reach Lexa's camp and tomorrow he will kill her and win the love of his life and his family.

 **Octavia POV**

After a few days of not being able to keep anything down Meka had finally convinced Octavia to allow a healer to examine her, but restrictions were applied. Meka and Indra were to be in the room, not only that but Indra must be at her side with her sword drawn. If anything discomforted her or she felt endangered the healer would die at that very moment. Yes, she knew it was extreme, but she was afraid, no, she was terrified. She lay in bed with Indra by her side telling herself over and over that she was safe; she was fine as she waited for the healer to come. A soft knock on the door shifted her attention and to her surprise a very old woman stepped in with Meka. Her eyes were blue and her hair silver but the aura around her was so peaceful. She instantly trusted the woman. Octavia put her hand on Indra and with a small nod Indra sheathed her sword.

"I am so sorry it took me so long to return with a healer Heda. This is Kat and I had to travel to her village to ask for her. She was the Healer for the past two Commanders and was the best healer in the twelve clans before she retired to her village a few years ago."

"It is an honor to work with a third Heda. I have heard great things about you." Kat bowed deeply and her smile was so gentle.

"Did you train Lincoln?" This was the first time she had said his name since telling Lexa what had happened to her. She watched as the elderly woman's eyes darken.

"He was my protégé. His skills were vast even as a small child, but he always allowed his emotions to betray him." She watched as the woman knelt and placed her forehead on top of her hands on the floor. "I ask for your forgiveness on my pupil's behave and if you were to desire I will take the punishment for him. I was the one who told our Great Commander he was the most trustworthy healer for her and her family. I failed my Commander and you, my Heda." The woman stayed kneeled before her waiting for her punishment. Octavia knew it wasn't the fault of this kind healer of the atrocities Lincoln committed, but remembering those dark eyes when she mentioned his name showed the true guilt the healer felt and the healer would continue to feel that guilt till she has felt she has redeemed herself.

"I have a request for you. If you complete it, will this alleviate the guilt you feel for what has happened?"

"I will do anything to wash this sin from my conscious."

"Return to your duty as the Commander's Healer till a replacement is found."

"Yes, my Heda, I will take the responsibility for the Commander and her Heda starting today." She rises wiping a tear from her eye and her warm smile returns.

"So my Heda I was not told of what ails you on my journey here."

Her concentration focuses back on why she had summoned a healer in the first place.

"Recently I have been feeling as if I'm starved and when I begin to eat waves of nausea caused me to vomit all the contents of my stomach. I feel fatigued even though I stay in bed, but by the evening I do feel better and I am able to eat dinner peacefully. The problem is once morning comes again it starts all over."

To say the woman was shocked was an understatement. Her eyes widen and her face paled and even Meka grabbed her shoulders to make sure she wouldn't faint.

She sits up quickly in bed afraid of what that reaction could mean.

"Tell me, Kat! Is this disease really that horrendous?" Panic was rising inside of her and fear that maybe Lexa would come home to find her bedridden or worse, dead, scared her. She was now on her feet walking swiftly towards the healer grabbing her hands as they both slowly slid to the floor. She stared intently into the healer's blue eyes as they sat on their knees across from each other, and Kat's eyes finally focused on her.

"No, Heda, This is not a disease of any sort, but I am unsure how you will receive the news." Tears began to stream from the healer's eyes as she placed one of her warm hands on Octavia's cheek. "You are with child."

 **Lexa's POV**

Lexa and Clarke look over the maps of the mountains in their war room. They were so close. They had killed and captured the majority of the Mountain Men's leadership. There was only one more small group of revolutionaries left and with them was their leader, Cage. He was the one they had been after the entire time, but he was a rat barely evading them and sneaking away during battles as his men died.

"He's such was a coward." Clarke had said after their last battle. They had been victorious, but after interrogating a few war prisoners they found out that he had in fact been there prior to the battle. He had used his own men as a cloak to escape.

"Clarke, my scouts have successfully identified Cage in these small caves. Since we destroyed the majority of the mazes in this mountain they say the caves aren't as well maintained or as intricate as others we have fought in. There is only one way in and one way out." Lexa looks up to see Clarke's smile and she smiled in return. Today was the day they would defeat Cage and his terroristic group. If everything went right the war will be concluded today as well.

"Thank you for everything Lexa, I couldn't have done this without you." She watches as Clarke heads towards the entrance of the tent. "The sun is rising we should prepare the men for their last battle. If you see Cage don't kill him. Save him for me." Lexa walks to stand next to Clarke watching the sunrise.

"I won't take away your opportunity to deliver justice not just for your father, but for all the men who have died because of that man." She places her hand on Clarke's shoulder as she steps outside. She takes a deep breath and walks towards the tents of her men. She didn't have to wake them, or ask them to prepare themselves each one acknowledged as she walked through. Everyone in silence either nodded or made eye contact with her as they readied their gear. They didn't need to hear words of encouragement from her. She the embodiment of their courage and strength and as long as they saw their Commander fight along side them they fear nothing.

She reached her the horse that Gus had prepared for her and mounted the beautiful black stallion. As she rode towards Clarke's and her men's encampment her men filed behind her and they were ready as much as she was to end this war. Now next to Clarke, Clarke spoke to both armies and reviewing the plans they had decided in the war room, but instead of listening, her mind kept going somewhere else. It went back to the day of her wedding, her wedding night, and all the love she had shared with Octavia. She had never felt this way before especially before a battle. She felt vulnerable. She never feared death as long as she died for her brothers next to her, but now she feared death with everything in her being. She feared to leave Octavia alone and for some reason, she felt something horrible would happen today and she had to stay on guard. She finally looked up to see Clarke finishing her speech while both armies cheered in triumph.

Clarke turned to face her with a warm smile. "Let's finish this Lexa." She nodded in return as they led their armies towards the caves.

 **Lincoln POV**

He watched as Lexa's and Clarke's army marched towards the base of a large mountain. He had to pick his moment correctly. He had to make sure Lexa was far enough away from her army no one would interfere with them, so he stayed vigilant for his right moment to come. He watched as the battle started. The majority of the fight took place outside the mouth of a large cavern. He watched her war painted face not flinch once as she barreled through the enemy killing dozens easily. Then something caught his eye. A man on a horse trying to escape from the mouth of the cavern, then, a few of Lexa's men started to chase after him before he saw Lexa order them to stand down and continue fighting the remaining enemy in the mountain. He saw her change her path and start racing after the man yelling to Clarke who was on the other side of the battlefield. He carefully followed as both woman finally met and started chasing the man. This was his chance. He manages to guess their direction and cut across a few cliffs not travelable by horses before he reached a clearing. He managed to stay hidden as the man on the horse now galloped through the clearing. He readied the spear he had prepared. He heard the gallops of two horses and stood up revealing his location. He needed to be on his feet to aim properly and put all his strength behind the spear. He needed to kill her while she was still on her horse and there was only one chance to catch her by surprise. He needed her horse to be the first one to come through the clearing. He saw the first horse and recognized Clarke immediately. "Dammit." He whispered under his breath as he saw the second horse enter the clearing and with all his strength threw the spear at the brunette on the second horse. It was too late, though. Clarke had seen him the moment she entered the clearing and right as he threw the spear she yelled a warning towards Lexa. Of course Lexa with her extraordinary reflexes avoided the spear without even seeing him but was still thrown from her horse. He watched her roll as he ran towards her with his sword drawn. He heard her order Clarke to continue her pursuit and watched as the blonde reluctantly turn her horse and chases the man they were originally after.

"So you finally decide to appear Lincoln." Her eyes were full of venom as she wiped the blood from her brow. "Where have you been hiding this whole time?"

"Somewhere safe. Always watching." They both circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. "How's Octavia?" He knew that would make the Great Commander flinch. He knew she was her only weakness and was proven right when her focus left her eyes and rage filled them. She then charged him wildly and uncharacteristically.

"Don't ever say her name you monster! Not after what you did to her!" He easily dodges the first swing of her sword and was able to knee her in the gut. She coughed clenching at her stomach as she stumbled away from him swinging her sword aimlessly to force him to take a step away from her. _When did she become so weak? Oh, Octavia makes even the Great Commander weak._ His eyes narrow as he watches his pray compose herself.

He takes a breath trying to keep himself calm and reminds himself this was for his family. "You don't deserve Octavia. She deserves a real man that will give her what she needs."

She looks at him with so much disgust.

"Does she really need a man that would rape her?!" The last words cut him, but he shut them out. It was a mistake that he knew she would forgive, he believed Octavia would want their family to be together. That she couldn't help but love him because he loved her more than life itself.

"No, she needs a man who can step up to be a father. A father to the child WE are expecting."

He watches as the wheels turn in Lexa's head and see the moment she realizes what he had said. She drops her sword and falls to her knees.

"She's pregnant?" He walks towards her.

"Yes, she is pregnant with my child and I will take her away from her captivity so we can be a family together."

He places the tip of his sword at her throat raising her chin. One more thrust and she will be out of his way.

 **Octavia's POV**

She briefly remembers Indra running to her side and the cries that came from her throat. Her eyes were still closed, but she knew she was in her bed. She heard the conversation between the three women as she tried not to reveal she had awakened. She heard Meka's weak voice first.

"Are you sure about this? I mean it was only one time. Couldn't she be sick with some stomach illness?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but one time is enough to impregnate a woman and no, I am beyond certain she is with a child. My question now is how do you think the Commander will take this? I took responsibility for the Heda and this child and if you believe they will be harmed allow me to take them from this place. It is neither of their fault for their current circumstance."

Her heart stopped at the healer's words. [Would Lexa really kill them because the child was conceived with another man? Even if it was a rape?] She tried to keep the tears from falling. All she wanted was her wife to be home and tell her it was ok. That she would happily help raise their child.

" Of course not!" A husky voice interjected. "Lexa would never harm Octavia! I'm sure she will be saddened by the fact her wife is pregnant, but only because she would understand the hardship Octavia is going through and nothing more!"

Indra's voice gave her reassurance. She knew Lexa better than anyone else and if she says Lexa would love them both it had to be true. She then realized that she was thinking of herself as two people. She placed her hands over her flat stomach. Even if this child was conceived out of anger and jealousy it will not be raised that way. She already knew she loved this child and Lexa would love it too. She opened her eyes and faced the women who immediately stopped talking. Meka was the first to speak and ask her a question.

"How are you feeling Octavia?"

"I'm better now Meka thank you." The healer walked towards her with an uncertain look on her face.

"There are things I know that have fixed situations like this in the past, but it is only an option." Octavia's eyes widen in horror. Not once had she thought she would go to that extent.

"No, I have to believe everything will be ok. As soon as Lexa comes home I will discuss this with her and we will figure it out together."

 **Lexa's POV**

She couldn't believe what he was saying was the truth. If it was then that meant that when he raped her wife he also impregnated her. How would Octavia take this news? Her fears for her wife started to overwhelm her when she heard Lincoln stop talking and felt a small prick on her neck. She realized her situation as she looked into the eyes of her wife's rapist.

"She had always been mine, Lexa. Enjoy the afterlife."

Before he could thrust the sword into her neck she manages to grab the dagger holstered to her ankle and stabbed him in the leg. It caused him to scream in pain, but lifted his sword to finish her off, but it was too late. She had retrieved her sword and was plunging it directly into his chest. He coughed up blood as she forced the sword deeper into his chest. She would not be fooled again and will make sure this injury is fatal. She heard footstep come closer to her and she quickly kicked his chest retrieving the bloody sword and preparing for another attack when she saw it was Clarke. She saw Clarke's face saddened as she looked behind Lexa to see Lincoln barely clinging for life. Lexa finally took the opportunity to break down and she cried out in pain and agony. Clarke caught her before she fell to the ground holding her as she let her tears freely fall on her friend's shoulder.

"I heard everything, Lexa. I thought he was about to kill you, but it seems you took care of it. I think it's time you go home."

Lexa stopped sobbing and looked up at her friend.

"You still need me. We have to finish this."

"It's done, Lexa. Cage is dead. I can finish up here without you. I can also make sure your army gets fed and sent back home safely. You, on the other hand, you need to go home to your wife. You need her right now and I'm pretty sure she needs you too, so go." All Lexa could do was hug her friend tightly for a few moments. She stands up and starts walking towards her horse. She stops and looks at Lincoln. He was still alive and fighting to keep his consciousness. She could kill him and end his mercy, but she decided against it. He deserved to die an agonizing death. She bent down low enough where she knew he could hear her.

"You may have helped conceive that child, but I will be the one raising him or her, and your "child" will call ME mother." She saw anger flash across his face, but only gurgles were heard from his throat.

"I will love MY child with all my heart and I will make sure MY family is always happy while YOU will never see them again."

Saying what she had to say to Lincoln she got up and grabbing the reins of her horse, mounting it quickly and galloping away as fast as she could. It would be a little over a day before she would get home, but she will not rest till she sees her wife.

 **Clarke's POV**

Her heart ached for Lexa. What she and her wife had gone through she couldn't even wish it on her worst enemy. She walked over to make sure the man that cause so much pain to her friend had died when saw the sword that lay beside him. On the steel blade by the handle, there was the signature of the craftsman that made that sword, a small circle with an "A" inside of it. Her face paled as she pulled out her own sword and saw the same design. Only Steel Clan soldiers were allowed to have these swords. She knelt down next to the dying man hoping that what she was thinking was a mistake.

"Where did you get this sword? Who was hiding you?" It took him a second to focus on her, but when he did all he could do was smile a horrifying bloody smile. "I told you to tell me!" She pulled out her dagger. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be that woman, but as she sat there she knew that woman was capable of this treason. He never answered. He just looked at her with that smile and laughed. She grabbed her dagger and slit his throat. The laughter was gone, but the sounds of him suffocating fill the clearing till the noise stopped. She grabbed his sword strapping it to her horse and went back to the armies she could now hear cheering in the distance. She will return home and she will make sure her mother atones for the crimes she has committed.

 **Octavia's POV**

It had been over a day since she had found out the news of her pregnancy. Only a few were told to help prepare for the coming of the child a few servants that helped Meka and the chef. Octavia wanted everything done properly to have a healthy child and the thought of a child had helped her tremendously with her recovery. She had something to look forward to and put all her focus on. She sat in her garden with Meka drinking tea when Indra came charging in.

"Lexa has returned alone! She battered up but she will not see anyone until she sees you!"

Octavia gets to feet quickly running through the arched doorway. She was halfway to the entrance when she saw Lexa running towards her. They collide into each other arms.

"Octavia I am so happy you are safe." Before Octavia can voice anything about speaking alone or that she was pregnant Lexa cut her off.

"Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Octavia's eyes widen in disbelief. How could have Lexa learn the truth that was so heavily guarded in the castle?

"I…I…I mean we're fine, but how did you know?"

"Lincoln found me and we fought over the rights to you and the child. I promised you he would never hurt you again and I have kept that promise." Lexa pulled her in close. Her head was still spinning over the thoughts that both Lexa and Lincoln knew about the unborn child, but the promise of him never hurting her or her baby brought her relief. She sighed and sunk deeply into Lexa's hug.

"Octavia I love you, and you're my wife, that child is rightfully mine and I refuse to accept otherwise unless you tell me otherwise. Octavia please allow me to be in both of your lives." Octavia was now crying. These were the words she was waiting to hear. Words that swelled her heart with love for the woman who had given her everything.

"Of course Lexa, we belong to you and now we will be a family."

* * *

 **TIME JUMP- 3 YEARS LATER**

* * *

 **Octavia's POV**

She and Meka sat drinking tea as they watched her son Alexander practice with Indra. She kept telling Indra a toddler shouldn't learn how to yield a sword at his age, but he was stubborn like his mother, Lexa. He actually went to Lexa asking for her help and with a kiss here and a nibble there Octavia reluctantly accepted that her three-year-old son would learn how to be a warrior like his mother, but only under the direction of Indra or Lexa. The toddler was happier beyond belief and so there he was learning the craft of swordsmanship from his most favorite person, Indra. She watched his focused brown eyes on Indra as she instructed him and demonstrated things to him. He wasn't allowed a real sword, but a wooden one worked for the time being. His movements were so smooth and beautiful. He looked and acted just like his mother Lexa. Even though there wasn't any resemblance between the two, the way he walked, talked, and now the way he held his sword screamed Lexa. She smiled to herself because she was happy and content with her life now after a very hard beginning. She saw Alexander drop his wooden sword and dash off. She stood from her chair to see where he had run off to when she sees him jump into the arms of his hero and mother, Lexa. She watched as Lexa spun him around and his giggles filled the courtyard. He dragged her towards Indra determined to show her everything he had learned in the week she had been gone working in the Steel Clan. A familiar voice spoke to her as she watched her two loves talk and laugh.

"They're great together aren't they?"

She smiled at the thoughts of her wife and son.

"They truly are. I'm happy to see you again Commander Clarke." She bows respectfully to the woman she had grown to admire.

"I'm sorry I had to take her away from your family, it's been three years since the execution of my mother and I needed to finish cementing my rein over the Steel Clan. We still have a few elders that sympathized with my mother, but other than them the clan has accepted me and are glad my mother can no longer manipulate them at her whims."

It hadn't been a few days after Lexa had returned home that word of Abby's execution by Lingchi (death by a thousand cuts) had reached them. Clarke was fearful for her clan and afraid her mother's treachery would lead to another war so she commanded her mother be punished in the worst way possible and begged forgiveness from Octavia for harboring her tormentor. Of course, neither Octavia nor Lexa had anger towards the Steel Clan or Clarke, but they did see the necessity in her action and a week after Abigail's execution the elders of the Steel Clan named Clarke the new Commander.

"You know we are always on your side Clarke. You have proven time and time again you are a great leader and friend." She smiled at her friend as Clarke put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Octavia."

She turned her attention to a young boy running towards her at full speed.

"MOM! Mother said we are going to the Water Clan for vacation! I've never been to the beach before!"

Her son jumps into her arms and she stumbles back a little.

"Oof."

"We get to go right away right, mother?!"

She watches as her wife comes closer and takes Alexander out of her arms placing him on the ground next to her. She hadn't answered his question when she grabs her by the face and kisses her deeply in front of everyone.

"Gross mother!"

"Hey! I haven't seen your mom in a week at least let me say hi."

"That wasn't hi! That was swapping nasty spit!"

They both laughed as their son makes gagging noises and Lexa finally looked at her while holding her hand.

"Would my beautiful wife like to go to the beach? I have finally taken care of everything that has been pending and Clarke is here to watch over the twelve clans while I'm gone. I say two weeks maybe a month?"

"Yeah! Come on Mom!"

Both Lexa and Alexander began giving her their signature sad puppy dog look and pouty lip. She giggles at them.

"Of course, as long as I'm with my two warriors I'll go anywhere."

Her son jumps in the air in triumph and drags Meka back into the castle to help him pack. She turns back to her wife wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I love you, Lexa."

"I love you, Octavia."

She would have never believed that a person who caused her so much fear would teach her how beautiful, unconditional, and limitless true love was. Lexa's love was truly inescapable.

 **The End**

* * *

 **End Notes** : So it's done, but not the last of my stories. I been playing with one in my head and if you like Korrasami keep a lookout for my name ;) it will definitely be a story I hadn't seen on here before and maybe a little bit of a culture shock to some. I have yet to decide to make it either a one-shot or a series. Till we meet again!

EM ;)


End file.
